


Ocean Spirit

by angrypancake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Badass Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Nerd Asami Sato, Post-Finale, Pregnancy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrypancake/pseuds/angrypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, Ms. Sato, would you care to explain why a non-bender, such as yourself, would risk her life for an ancient air bending scroll?”<br/>Asami didn’t want to answer, instead she called out to her wife.<br/>“KORRA! Korra, help me!”</p><p>Korra and Asami are have been married for two years but Asami feels like there's something missing... Are they willing to risk everything to get what they both truly desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Asami was running like she never had before. She was fast and her long legs carried great power but she was at a great disadvantage compared to the massive owl spirit that was chasing after her.

“You are wise, human.” The giant spirit called out in a deep voice. “You are Asami Sato, one of the most knowledgeable of this era. Clearly, you must know that one does not steal from Wan Shi Tong’s library.”

Asami kept running, her lungs were beginning to burn as she crossed the long, maze-like corridors of the seemingly infinite library. She turned her head back and see that about 7 or 8 snarling foxlike creatures, the Knowledge Seekers, had joined Wan Shi Tong and were also chasing her. She gripped the scroll in her hand tighter and ran faster. One of the Knowledge Seekers leaped and caught the back of her boot with its snout and she tripped over. Within seconds, she was encased in Wan Shi Ton’s enormous talons. Asami struggled and tried to break free from the creature’s death grip. But it was useless, every time she moved the giant owl’s grip tightened, making it extremely difficult to breathe. She glanced at her hand and noticed that her knuckles were turning white, clutching the scroll with all she had. 

“Now, Ms. Sato, would you care to explain why a non-bender, such as yourself, would risk her life for an ancient air bending scroll?” 

Asami didn’t want to answer, instead she called out to her wife.  
“KORRA! Korra, help me!”


	2. Vacation

Korra was scanning the party for someone. A particular tall, raven haired beauty in a crimson dress. She heard the soft jazz music mixed the distinct clattering of plates and muffled voices. She gazed at the twinkling lights that covered the courtyard of Air Temple Island. She glanced over the blur of people that seemed to be passing by and took note of her parents slow dancing; Kai and Jinora blushing next to them after Kai stole a kiss. She saw Varrick pulling off some very eccentric dance moves and Zhu Li covering her mouth as she laughed. She was supposed to be having a conversation with Tenzin and President Raiko about the complexities of the Earth Republic’s new government but her mind just kept wondering and frankly, the conversation was terribly dull.

“Looking for someone?” A velvety voice asked behind her. She was so close that her breath tickled Korra’s neck. The Avatar felt the CEO’s arms wrap lovingly around her waist.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Asami regarded Tenzin and Raiko. “Would you mind if I steal my wife for a dance?”The men nodded and smiled, and Asami excitedly pulled her wife on to the dancefloor.

“Thanks for that.” Korra smiled sheepishly. 

“No problem!” Asami laughed. “You looked like you were about to fall asleep.” 

Korra nodded and before she could respond Asami closed the gap between them and placed a guiding hand on the back Korra’s neck and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and smooth yet passionate. Asami pulled away and smirked at the blush that tinted her wife’s cheeks. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” She whispered in her ear and put her hands on her hips as Korra put her arms around Asami’s neck and they began swaying to the music as green eyes stared into blue ones. Korra looked at Asami and felt her mouth go dry was she saw the slit on her dress that led up to her mid-thigh. She matched her dress perfectly with a thin golden chain and bangles, not to mention the gold, diamond and ruby encrusted engagement ring that she had worn for over two years.

“T-Thank you.” Korra was still breathless. “You look stunning… You always do. ” She placed a hand behind her neck in a nervous gesture.

“You’re one to talk birthday girl. Look at you!” Korra blushed to an even deeper shade of red. She was wearing a sky-blue and navy, one shoulder, traditional Water Tribe dress. On the bare arm she wore a thin silver armband with a blue gemstone. On her neck was the betrothal necklace that Asami had carved herself, under Tonraq’s instruction. It was a design that Asami created that mixed the Water Tribe Symbol with the future industries logo. Her shoulder length hair was worn down, just the way Asami liked it.  
Tonight was Korra’s 25th birthday. Raiko had insisted on a party for their beloved Avatar. Korra knew this was just a sad excuse for Raiko to gather the city’s elite in hopes to gain support for his third reelection. Suddenly, Asami felt something bump against her leg and looked down to see a one and a half year old boy with pale skin, olive green eyes, and black curly hair seeking refuge behind her leg. He peeked out shyly and sure enough his older twin sister was chasing after him with. 

“Hey, you!” Korra picked up the darker skinned girl with leafy green eyes and a devilish smirk. “Are you picking on your brother, again?” She asked while tickling the tot. 

“Oh thank the spirits!” Bolin came up running up to Korra, out of breath. “Opal! I found them” He called out to his fiancée. “They’re with Korra and Asami!” Opal rushed to them and when she saw her kids and relief washed over her features. 

“We’ve been looking all over for them,” Bolin explained. The twins were definitely an unexpected surprise for Bolin and Opal, they already had plans to get married but around the time of Korra and Asami’s wedding Opal discovered she was pregnant. Su and Baatar were over the moon and even though he never said it out loud, Mako was really excited to be an uncle. It was Lin that had the strongest reaction when she tried to arrest Bolin making for a very comical scene at the wedding reception. But now, no one could deny that little Toph and San, named after their maternal great- grandmother and paternal grandfather, were absolutely adored by their great aunt. That, of course, of course did not mean that the twins weren’t quite a handful; but as far as parents went, Bolin and Opal were as good as one could get. 

“Toph started bending two weeks ago and San started yesterday.” Opal had a worried look on her face. 

“Oh, is that right?” Korra was beaming at the child in her arms and Asami looked down to be met with the most heart-warming big, green eyes. She awkwardly scooped up the boy and he nestled himself in the crook of Asami’s neck. Asami could feel her heart melting and her chest tightening at the sensation of having San in her arms. 

“So, are they both earth benders?” Asami asked, genuinely curious.

“Just Toph.” Opal began. “San is an air bender. We actually found out when he sneezed while Kai and Jinora were babysitting and flew about 15 feet in to the air, luckily Jinora caught him just in time. Pema said it’s actually pretty common with air bender babies.”

“I don’t know.” Korra shook her head, “this one here looks like she could be an air bender. Right, Toph?” She said as she threw the squealing toddler in the air and expertly caught her and repeated the process. Asami felt the boy in her arms shift and yawn deeply. 

“Oh, is someone sleepy?” Bolin cooed and Asami allowed him to scoop he boy out of her arms. “We should get these two to bed.” Korra handed Opal her hyperactive daughter, who was very reluctant to let go of the Avatar.

“I swear, these two could not be more different even if they tried.” Opal sighed.

“Happy birthday, Korra!” Bolin gave her an awkward one armed hug and so did Opal, after him.

“Goodnight, you two.” Opal bid them goodbye and the family of four left. 

Asami felt an unfamiliar tugging in her chest. And apparently that did not go unnoticed by her wife. "Hey," Korra cupped Asami's cheek and made her look into her worried cerulean eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I’m fine. I-I uh...Had a little too much champagne." Lie. 

"Okay." Korra led her to the very steps where they had planned their original spirit world vacation and gestured for her to sit down. "I'll be right back. I’ll go get you some water.” With a quick kiss to Asami’s temple, Korra left her alone.

Asami groaned and buried her face in her hands. 'What is wrong with you, Sato? You hold a cute kid and now you’re falling apart at the seams.' But Asami knew it wasn’t just holding San that was causing this whirlwind of emotions; it was seeing Korra with the kids, too. The way she just lit up around children was completely mesmerizing…

“Hey, you.” Korra called out pulling Asami out of her thoughts, “Here,” she handed Asami the glass of water and watched as Asami took several unnecessary gulps. 

“Better?” Her voice was full of concern.

“Much. You’re so sweet.” Asami gave her a kiss on the cheek, making the Avatar blush.

“So… I was thinking about what I want for my birthday present…” Korra looked at her sheepishly. 

“I thought I gave you your present this morning.” Asami responded with a seductive smile, “and right before this party.” 

“Yeah… But I just want more time with you. We should go on a vacation.” Asami raised her eyebrows.

“You said things have been slowing down with the company and right now things are stabilizing in the earth kingdom-“

“Yes.” Asami didn’t let her finish.

“Really?” Korra pumped her fists in victory. “It’s going to be so great! We can visit Iroh again. Go to Wan Shi Tong’s-“

Again Korra was cut off but this time it was because of a pair of glossy, ruby lips that were firmly pressed against her own.

“Sounds perfect.” Asami stood up and pulled Korra with her, “let’s go pack up.”

“You know, we’ve kind of developed have a habit of leaving right in the middle of parties.” Korra mused as she was being pulled by an excited Asami.


	3. The Scroll

Asami took in all of the sights as she stepped forward from the portal. She hadn’t returned to the Spirit World since their first vacation. Things had been so hectic for the past four years with basically the entire reconstruction of Republic City left at her command and Korra had to fix all of the problems that Kuvira had caused and create a new foundation for the new Earth Republic. Not to mention the fact that they had also gotten engaged and married.

  
"It's so beautiful…” Asami mused taking a few steps forward towards the open field.

  
"You’re acting like you’ve never seen the Spirit World before.” Korra chuckled.

   
"I know. “Asami said in mock defeat.

“But, I understand what you mean. I’ve been to the Spirit World hundreds of times and it’s like each time I come back I see it with a new lens and notice things I never had before.”

Asami nodded thoughtfully. She looked down at a purple flower and touched it gently but it wasn't a flower it was a purple butterfly spirit that flew away. Asami smiled as she walked back to Korra. “You are so beautiful." Asami said but she was just looking at Korra. She extended her hand and stroked Korra's face. She couldn’t shake the image of her holding a small child with the same features as her wife.

  
Korra blushed but didn't look away. Asami's face got even closer. Korra could feel her Asami's breath on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips on Asami's. Asami placed her hands on both sides of Korra's face and deepened the kiss. The motion took the Avatar by surprise and she stumbled backwards and tripped in a tree root and started falling Asami tried to stop her from falling but got caught too and she fell on top of Korra. They both started laughing. Asami kept laughing she was still on top of Korra starting her face to face but then Korra noticed that Asami had stopped laughing, instead her beautiful yellow-green eyes looked deep in thought.

  
"What? What are you thinking?" Korra asked, tucking a loose strand of Asami's hair behind her ear.

  
"I was thinking that...I love you. I love you  _so_  much.”

  
"I love you, too." Korra replied in soft voice and continued kissing her. Korra had experienced many things, she had done more in her 25 years of age than most in a lifetime. But of all things she had felt, nothing compared to being physically with Asami. She felt weak and vulnerable but at the same time she felt more powerful than ever. She felt complete and happy. _So happy_.

* * *

 

Korra woke up and felt Asami's long fingers loosely tracing spirals on her bare back. They had fallen asleep under an earth tent that she had bent.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Asami smiled brightly.

“No. I’m not.” Korra mumbled and buried her face in the crook of Asami’s neck.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Asami asked. Korra sighed and pulled herself back to look into Asami’s eyes.

“You.” Korra smirked, earning a playful slap from Asami.

“You know what I mean!”

“We could go to Wan Shi Tong’s Library. I know you like it there. You could read and I could pretend to read, while I look at you instead. A who knows maybe they have a book that could help with your idea of the Space-Satomobile-Thing...”

“Rocket ship.” Asami corrected.

“Yeah, that.”

“That’s just a theoretical concept. The technology for that won’t be available for decades. But just imagine, Korra. One day people could be in outer space! They could walk on the moon! See the stars...” Asami’s face brightened as she discussed her ideas, making Korra smile.

“You are such a nerd.” Korra laughed but was disturbed when her vest was chucked at her face.

“Get dressed. We’re going!”

* * *

 

“Do they have anything?” Korra asked as Asami continued searching the shelves.

“No,” Asami shook her head, “all these books on aerospace engineering, I’ve already read or are very outdated.”

Korra frowned and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. This is really unexplored territory. The strong lack of studies or texts, doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Okay, well, I need to go to the bathroom and when I come back we can leave and do something else.” Asami nodded and smiled and Korra kissed her temple and left.

“There has got to be something in this giant library.” Asami sighed. She left the left the room and started wondering the long corridors of the library. A door caught her eye. The sign on the door read ‘Restricted Area’. She tried opening the door but it was locked. Scanning over the area to make sure there were no knowledge seekers lurking around Asami pulled out her mother’s blue hair pin and stuck it in a key hole. With a few expert movements the door unlocked and she opened it.

She was mesmerized by what she saw the tiny room was filled with invaluable ancient relics from the four nations. Leather bound books form the fire nation, ancient pottery from the earth kingdom, intricately designed water tribe jewelry, and air nation scrolls. Asami didn’t know why, but it was almost as if her legs had a mind of their own and had carried her over to one scroll in particular. She opened it and started reading. Gasping at the precious information before her. She had to show Korra. She exited the Restricted Area room and was careful to not make any noise as she closed the door again. But as she turned around she saw the giant body of a massive owl inches away from her face.

“Well, it seems like we have a thief.” Wan Shi Tong said smugly before striking down with his mighty beak. He barely missed her and she started sprinting.

Asami was running like she never had before. She was fast and her long legs carried great power but she was at a great disadvantage compared to the massive owl spirit that was chasing after her.

“You are wise, human.” The giant spirit called out in a deep voice. “You are Asami Sato, one of the most knowledgeable of this era. Clearly, you must know that one does not steal from Wan Shi Tong’s library.”

Asami kept running, her lungs were beginning to burn as she crossed the long, maze-like corridors of the seemingly infinite library. She turned her head back and see that about 7 or 8 snarling foxlike creatures, the Knowledge Seekers, had joined Wan Shi Tong and were also chasing her. She gripped the scroll in her hand tighter and ran faster.  One of the Knowledge Seekers leaped and caught the back of her boot with its snout and she tripped over. Within seconds, she was encased in Wan Shi Ton’s enormous talons. Asami struggled and tried to break free from the creature’s death grip. But it was useless, every time she moved the giant owl’s grip tightened, making it extremely difficult to breathe. She glanced at her hand and noticed that her knuckles were turning white, clutching the scroll with all she had.

“Now, Ms. Sato, would you care to explain why a non-bender, such as yourself, would risk her life for an ancient _air bending_ scroll?”   

Asami didn’t want to answer, instead she called out to her wife.

“KORRA! Korra, help me!”

“ASAMI? I’m coming!” A voice called out and Korra was in sight within seconds and bent a gust of wind at the owl that released Asami. She landed harshly, but safely on the ground. Korra knelt next to Asami.

“Are you alright?” She helped Asami up and then placed herself in front of Asami as Wan Shi Tong charged at them. She lit her hands on fire, threatening the bird.

“STOP!” Korra yelled, “What the flameo is going on?”

“Avatar, it seems like your wife here is a dirty little thief.” Wan Shi Tong said in his deep, monotone voice.

“Hey, only Korra gets to call me dirty!” Asami whined.

 _“Not helping, Asami!”_ Korra muttered and turned her attention back to the owl spirit, “we will leave, _now_.”

“Not so fast, young Avatar, your wife still has my scroll.”

Korra looked back with a menacing stare, “I will deliver the scroll to you, myself, after we are done with it.” Korra lit her hands again and a large flame danced around her palm, “any objections?”

“As you wish, Avatar.” The owl flew away muttering something very unpleasant about humans.

* * *

 

The left the library and headed back to the grassy field and their earth tent. Asami didn't speak the whole way. She knew Korra was still quite fumed from that encounter.

“So….” Korra looked back at her guilty looking wife.”Care to explain what on earth could be so important that you would risk your life? Spirits, Asami! Look, I know that this rocket ship thing is very important to you, but-“

“This isn’t about the rocket ship.” Asami murmured, refusing to maintain eye contact.

“Then, _what_?” Korra was starting to lose her patience.

Asami took a shaky breath and extended the scroll out to Korra and watched as her wife’s face contorted from shock to confusion and perhaps a little bit of hope.

“I-I-Uh… don’t know what to say…” Korra stammered.

“Korra,” Asami took both of Korra’s hands, “I want to have a baby.”

“But I thought… I mean you’ve been so busy with the company and your projects… I just thought you wanted more time.”

“I know, I thought that, too.” Asami whispered and pressed her forehead to Korra’s, “But I realized there are things that I want much more." Asami pulled away in sudden realization.” Th-That is, of course, if you want to…”

“Of course I want to! I love kids! I’ve thought about it every day since we got married.” Asami laughed and pulled Korra in to capture her lips. “But, we need to talk about this scroll.” Korra frowned at the piece of parchment in her left hand. “It was written by Guru Laghima, even Tenzin said that guy’s ideas were a little far-fetched, not to mention VERY dangerous.”

“I know. But just imagine the possibility of our own baby. With my hair and your lopsided smile that I love so much…”

“I don’t need our kid to look like me.” Korra’s hand cupped Asami’s neck and forced her to look into her blue eyes that were so full of love and concern. “This whole process… It’s so dangerous. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I’d always thought we would adopt. I mean there are so many kids in need...”

“I know. I know, Love, that's part of why I love you.” Asami was on the verge of tears. “And maybe this is so selfish of me to want this, but I do. I want a baby that’s part you and me.” Asami traced Korra’s jaw. ”And I know that you could never hurt me. I trust you with my life.”

Korra took a shaky breath. “Are you sure you really want this?” She looked deep into those green eyes that she was searching for the slightest bit of doubt. There was none.

Asami nodded vigorously, “more than anything.”

Korra smiled with her signature crooked grin. “Then let’s do it. Let’s have a baby.”


	4. 'Do the Thing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra "do the thing"!!!

_It was hours after Kuvira had attacked the city and Korra and everyone else had sorted things well enough, or at least the very crucial things. Everything else would have to be settled the next morning. Despite everyone’s requests, Asami didn’t return to Air Temple Island she decided to go back to the Sato mansion. She was sitting in her desk twirling an untouched glass full of Fire Nation whiskey. She was busy watching the amber liquid swirl around and contemplating the events of the day. Her father died. He told her that he loved her, expelled her from the hummingbird suit, and then was crushed to death. A knock from her glass doors that led to her balcony made her jump in shock, spilling some of the very expensive liquid. She stood up and walked over to the door and saw Korra standing there with her glider. She opened the door and felt the breeze of cold air hit the bare parts of her legs that weren’t covered in the pink, silk robe._

_“Korra.” She whispered and motioned for her to come in. “Why are you here?”_

_“I- ummm… Had to see if you were okay.” In the light of her room she could see that Korra still had scrapes and bruises all over her arms and face, her clothes were tattered and ripped, and her hair was a mess. But none of that compared to the exhaustion in Korra’s eyes; the bright blue stood out compared to the thin red veins that covered the majority of the white of her eyes and there were puffy purple bags under her eyes. Yet, her features showed nothing but worry. “And you know… Be here for you.”_

_Korra. The girl who had fought against one of the most powerful metal benders in the planet, who deflected a spirit beam, who opened up a spirit portal, who saved the entire Earth Kingdom, who was undoubtedly beyond exhausted had flown over from Air Temple Island was here to see if she was okay. _

_Asami knew that her feelings for Korra had shifted since the Si Wong desert and after the fight with the Red Lotus her heart ached for three years. But this moment completely solidified all of her feelings. She was totally and completely in love with her best friend._

_She shrugged, “I’m alright, I suppose. Things haven’t totally settled in.” She shifted her gaze up to Korra, “But you…You should lie down.”_

_“I’m fine.” Korra protested but didn’t resist as Asami guided her to the king-sized bed and laid down beside her. Korra pulled in Asami for a hug and Asami’s head rested on her shoulders for a long time._

_“Korra.” Asami said quietly._

_“Mhmm?”_

_“My dad died today.”_

_“I know.” Korra said somberly. Asami placed her head on Korra’s chest and balled her hands on Korra’s shirt as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Korra remembered when the roles were reversed after her fight with Zaheer. She comforted Asami as best as she could rubbing circles in her back and whispering how she was alive. How she was safe and protected._

_Asami sniffled and lifted her head. “It’s just me now. I’m-I’m all alone.” She tried to place her head back on Korra’s chest but was stopped by a gently finger that was placed beneath her chin that forced her puffy tear-filled eyes to meet warm blue ones._

_“’Listen to me, you are not alone. You have so many people that love you. Mako, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, Pema, their kids…Me. ’Sami, as long as I’m here you’ll never, ever be alone-“_

_Korra’ sentence was interrupted by Asami’s quivering lips capturing her own. She was frozen in shock and before she could respond Asami pulled away and buried her face in her hands.  
“Spirits, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, Korra, I don’t know what I was thinking.”_

_“’Sami, look at me.” Asami shook her head and Korra gently pried her hand of her face but Asami failed to meet Korra’s eyes. “Look.”_

_She looked. But the movement brought their faces close and for a long time blue orbs stared at puffy green ones, but then Korra dropped her gaze and stared at Asami’s slightly parted lips and inched closer to brush Asami’s lips with her own softly, very softly. Once they pulled apart, both women were at a complete loss of words._

_“Korra?” Asami spoke up in a raspy voice._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Will you… hold me?” She asked shyly._

_Korra didn’t say anything but she wrapped her arms around Asami pulling her closely and the both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 

“Hey, so what’s the plan?” Korra said as she bit down on a spirit pear, pulling Asami out of her thoughts. She offered Asami the other one she picked on a nearby tree. Asami took the pear and looked up at Korra

“Are you okay? You looked kind of deep in thought.”                                                              

“I was just thinking about the night you came over after my dad died.”

“Oh.” Korra’s hand rubbed the back of her neck. “It was…Intense. Any reason why you’re thinking about that?”

“I don’t know.” Asami hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin. “I guess I’m just sad that my parents won’t here to see all of this, assuming it works.” A single tear managed to escape but it wasn’t long before Korra wiped it away with gentle thumb.

“Asami, I am so sorry.” Korra wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist prompting her to rest her head on her shoulder.

“I know. It’s just all this…it’s bringing up a lot feelings that I didn’t know I had.” Asami wiped away her tears and shook her head.

“Anyways…Today we walk to the northern spirit portal and go to the oasis. According to the text, we have to soak ourselves in the spirit water, then you go into the Avatar state, and then we uh- ‘do the thing.’”

“Sounds good!” Korra gave Asami a quick peck and they started dismantling their little campsite. The walk to the northern portal didn’t’ take long and the walk to the Oasis was even shorter. Korra noticed that Asami had started shivering and Korra offered up her jacket. Within two hours the women were gaping at the beautiful sight before them.

“It’s amazing!” Korra ran off like small child and started jumping, doing one-handed cartwheels, and rolling in the grass, while Asami looked with an amused smile.

“You know, I don’t even know why we’re doing this. I already have a child.” Asami joked.

“Oh c’mon, Asami! Look at this place…it’s breathtaking.”

“So are you.” Asami blurted out.

Korra blushed, “thanks.”

“Soooo… Should we get started?” Asami said biting her lip.

“Yes.” Suddenly, the air became thicker and Korra’s smile shifted to a serious expression. She took Asami’s hand and guided her to the edge of the of the water and started pulling off her armbands. Following Korra’s example, Asami started taking of her future industries jacket. Soon, they were both fully naked.

“Should we just jump in?” Asami said with a slight blush.

Korra shook her head and chuckled lightly, “I don’t think the spirits would appreciate that too much. I’ll just bend some water out.” Korra bent a column of water and encircled them both bending the water to cover every inch of their bodies. The water was warm and Korra could feel that it was loaded with spiritual energy. Once she was satisfied, feeling her every inch tingle in energy, she lowered the water back into the pond.

Asami looked at Korra who was inches away from her, covered in little droplets of water. She eliminated the distance by pulling her in in a tight embrace. Korra let out an uneasy breath, knowing what was approaching.

“Relax. It’s just us.”  Asami cupped Korra’s cheek and stroked gently with her thumb. Korra nuzzled into the pale hand. The taller woman leaned down to capture the trembling lips that all of a sudden became confident and powerful. Korra pressed back, covering her entire mouth with her own until she felt the delicate trace of Asami’s tongue against her own.

Asami’s long fingers trailed all around Korra’s muscular biceps then they wondered down and traced each indentation of the abdominal muscles. Korra’s hands cupped Asami’s breasts and her thumbs caressed the stiffening nipples, she smirked when she heard Asami’s breath hitched against her neck where she was trailing kisses and biting carefully.

Asami lowered Korra onto the grass and straddled her. She lowered herself slowly gazing in to Korra’s darkened, lustful eyes and continued kissing Korra’s pulse point. She trailed Korra’s sides with her fingertips before slipping her hand between Korra’s legs, coaxing a muffled groan. The pale beauty nipped the sensitive skin of Korra’s neck as her fingers started circling the swollen bundle of nerves.

“Ah-Asami.” Korra gasped.

Needing to hear more of Korra’s gasps, Asami drove her middle finger into her core and Korra let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh. Felling confident, Asami slipped in another finger and started thrusting with her fingers curled slightly, _exactly_ the way shew knew liked. Within minutes the Avatar’s breath had become hitched and her hips started swiveling wildly. Suddenly, Korra’s back ached off the grass as she let out a broken gasp and Asami could feel her inner walls fluttering around her fingers. Coming down from her climax, Korra’s breaths started becoming more even until she could finally speak.

“Wow! That was… something _else._ ”

“Really? Maybe that’s a good sign.” Asami’s face was full of hope. Korra reached out, cupping and traced Asami’s jaw. With a strong, swift movement Korra flipped them over so the Avatar could be on top.

“Promise me-“Korra said with a shakiness that Asami didn’t recognize she had never seen the Korra this nervous before. “Promise me that if you feel any pain or-“.

“Korra.” Asami stopped her before she could finish. “I promise. And I told you already… _I trust you_. I believe in you.” Korra’s eyes looked hesitant and unconvinced but she nodded letting out a deep sigh. She looked down and met Asami’s eyes again.

 _I love you._ The lime-green eyes confessed.

 _I love you, too._ The azure ones replied before flickering into a blinding white. 

Korra leaned down to give a searing kiss before trailing down and placed open mouthed kisses all over Asami’s torso until she was facing Asami’s glistening core. Without hesitation her tongue trace over her center and Asami let out a very loud cry of pleasure. Korra started to pull away with concern but was stopped by a gentle hand that held her in place. 

“Don’t stop.” Asami begged. “ _Please.”_

Korra continued her expert movements as Asami’s cries of pleasure grew into almost screams. Asami tried to control them, knowing that Korra was overly sensitive to all of her reactions but she couldn’t stop. It felt _so good_. Asami was writhing and rocking her hips matching the movements of Korra’s tongue. Asami’s breath hitched and let out a moan Korra surged forward to capture it with her lips and caught the rest of Asami’s whimpers and cries with her mouth as she helped Asami ride out her orgasm with her hand. Asami’s body stopped twitching but her breaths were still uneven and deep and her eyes were shut tightly.  When she opened her eyes Korra gasped. They were glowing, like Korra’s when she was in the Avatar state, but instead of white they glowed an electric blue. Before Korra could react Asami blinked and her eyes returned to their normal warm green. 

“That. Was. Unbelievable.” Her chest was still rising and falling at a faster than normal rate. She leaned forward do give Korra a kiss in her hazy, tired state. 

“Stop.” Korra’s voice was sharp and firm, fully snapping Asami out of her post-orgasm daze. 

“What? Korra, what is it?” Her green eyes widened with worry. 

Korra sat up and buried her face in her hands. Korra was still too shocked to talk. A concerned Asami sat up and tried to put an arm over Korra’s shoulders but Korra shrugged it off, coldly.

Asami was growing desperate. “Korra! Tell me what is happening!” 

Korra peeled her face from her hands and Asami saw that her blue eyes were bloodshot and full of tears.

“Your eyes.” She whispered with a hoarse voice. “They were glowing. Like- like the Avatar’s b-but _blue_.” 

Asami’s hands flew to her face. “Are they…” She gulped nervously, “are they still glowing?” 

“No.” 

Asami’s smile grew unexpectedly and she shook Korra’s shoulders excitedly. “Korra! Don’t you see? That probably means that it worked!” She was only met with a solemn, blank stare.

“We shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have...”Korra said looking down at her hands, she couldn’t meet Asami’s eyes. “Are you hurt?”

“No! Korra, look at me. I feel fine.” Asami blushed and couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips, “Actually, much better than fine.” The pale woman felt like there was electricity coursing through her veins and a comforting warmth settled in her core. She kissed Korra but was met with unmoving lips and an expressionless face. 

“Do you want to cuddle for a bit?” They almost always cuddled after sex, unless one or both of them were in a hurry.

“Can we just get out of here?” Korra’s voice carried no emotion. She stood up and went to go pick up her pants that were sprawled nearby.  Asami’s heart sank.

“Don’t do this, Korra.” Asami warned, “Don’t ruin this moment. What just happened was...  _amazing_.”

“IT WAS A MISTAKE!” Korra’s outburst made Asami jump a little. “You are not seeing the whole picture here! Your eyes were _glowing_!”

“A mistake?” Asami crossed her arm. “Is that what you think this was? A _mistake_?” Asami stood up and furiously started putting on her jodhpurs.

“Th-that came out wrong!” Korra sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt-”

“Save it, Korra.” Asami snapped harshly. Both women dressed in silence and looking away from one another.

“So…” Korra hugged herself as she spoke, “Do you want to go back to Republic City?”

“Yes. I suppose so.” Asami’s voice was distant and unfeeling. It made Korra want to apologize for everything she had said but she knew Asami would not hear any of it.As soon as they stepped outside they were met with a merciless icy current that made Asami’s teeth chatter. Both of their hair was still slightly damp from the spirit water. Korra shrugged off her jacket and wordlessly handed it to Asami who gave her a thankful nod and they both continued their walk to the portal.

_So much for their vacation._


	5. Broken

 

“Home, sweet, home.” Korra sighed sadly walked into the luxurious foyer of the Sato estate. It was the middle of the night in Republic City. Asami barely looked at her and started walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Korra followed after her, with her head bowed. She opened up the door and saw Asami already taking off her Future Industries jacket and undoing the laces of her boots. She was getting ready for bed and Korra decided to do the same. Korra couldn’t help but stare at the markings she had left on Asami’s neck and shoulder a mere four hours before. They were so happy then but now neither of them dared to make eye contact. After Asami slipped into a silk nightgown she grabbed her fluffy down pillow and started making her way to the door.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked.

Asami let out a shaky breath. “I’m going to one of the guest bedrooms.”

Korra was shocked. Since the Spirit World, they had only slept in separate beds once: the night before their wedding.

“Don’t.” Korra’s voice cracked. “I-I’ll go. This bed is more comfortable than any of the others. You should have it.” Despite everything, Korra wanted Asami to be as relaxed as possible. She grabbed her own pillow and opened the door to her bedroom and glanced back. “For the record, I was just worried about you. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Asami whispered, avoiding Korra’s blue eyes. “I just need some space.”

Korra bit her lip and nodded. “Goodnight, Asami.”

“Goodnight, Korra.” Korra opened the door and closed it behind her and Asami curled into a fetal position, and used her hand to stifle a sob.

* * *

 

6 Weeks Later

Korra wiped her tired eyes with her knuckles and yawned as she made her way down to the breakfast table in her pajamas. Asami was already there fully dressed, with her hair still damp from the shower and flawless makeup. She was reading the newspaper and sipping on jasmine tea.

“Good morning.” She said, not looking up from the paper.

“’Morning.” Korra poured herself some lychee juice and started digging into her eggs. The silence between them was maddening. This was the way it had been since they got back. Sure, in public they would hold hands and talk. They would go to city events and be photographed together. They even joked when they were out with their friends but it was all a ruse. When they were alone, like right now not a word was exchange and when nightfall came the retreated to separate bedrooms. She heard the crinkling of the newspaper as Asami turned to the next page.

“Is this-“Korra spoke up before even thinking about it. “Is this the way it’s always going to be?”

Asami folded the newspaper back and set it down on the table and rubbed her temples like she always did when she was stressed. “I don’t know.” She responded finally.

“I can’t keep doing this, Asami! I’m going crazy. We have to fix this. We have to fix _us_. I mean, we might be having a baby-“

“We’re not.” Asami spoke up with an expressionless face.

Korra’s heart sank. “H-how… do you know?” She said in a hoarse voice.

Asami bit her lip. “I… had my cycle. Two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks?” She said in shock. _“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

“Well, we’re not exactly on speaking terms. And I didn’t think you’d care.”

Korra snapped. “OF COURSE I CARE! I wanted to have a baby just as much as you did!” She tried to calm herself. “I still do…” She mumbled in a much softer voice. “Maybe… maybe we could look into adoption. Like we talked about…” Her lips curving into a smile as she thought about it. “What- what do you think?”

“I think that’s not the best idea. Especially with the way thing are between us right now.” She noted the pained look in Korra’s face and wanted to just hug her but she resisted the urge because of how badly Korra’s word had hurt her. “I’m sorry, Korra. I have to go. I have a meeting in 20 minutes and then I’m having lunch with Bolin. Don’t wait up for me.” Asami stood up and left, the clicking of Asami’s heels fading as she walked away.

* * *

 

 

_Asami was in the middle of the most intense stare down of her life. She had to give the man some credit, he was incredibly intimidating. The Watertribe man towered over her and had some of the most incredible muscles she had ever seen, even for a man in his mid-fifties. His burly arms were crossed over his wide chest and his icy blue stare was fixed on her. Asami, however, was determined to look completely unfazed. She crossed her arms as well, and stared back with the poker face she had mastered. He narrowed his eyes and she responded by slightly raising her eyebrow._

_“Tonraq! Will you stop? It’s Asami, for crying out loud!” Senna protested._

_“Relax, Senna. Every father has the right to do this.” Tonraq’s voice remained calm but his gaze remained fixed on Asami._

_“It’s fine Senna, I can take it.” Asami smiled at Korra’s kindhearted mother and returned to look at Tonraq with the same placid face._

_“So, you want to marry my daughter?”_

_“More than anything, Sir.”_

_“And you want my blessing, too?”_

_“Yes. And your wife’s.”_

_“This is insane! Tonraq, we’ve known Asami for years! Korra adores her! Of course she can have our blessing!”_

_“Not so fast Senna, I just want to make sure our little girl in in good hands. Tell me, Miss Sato, what makes you think that you’re good enough for my daughter, the Avatar?”_

_“Well, I inherited my father’s company at 18 and successfully brought it back after it was ruined twice. I personally design, build, and sell some of the best transport systems the world has ever seen. I completely reconstructed all of republic city, again, twice. During that time also redesigned the rail system that had to go through countless spirit vines and built a park in honor of your daughter. I was there when she was injured. I clothed her, bathed her, fed her, and brushed her teeth and hair when she was not able to. I’ve fought alongside her countless times and love her with all I have. But to answer your question, no, I don’t think that I will ever be good enough for her because she is amazing. Korra is amazing, I don’t really care about the Avatar.”_

_Tonraq stood up and walked to Asami. “Please stand up, Asami.” He said in his deep chief voice. She did and willed her legs to stop shaking. He looked her and let out a booming laughter. Asami barely had time to be confused before she was lifted up by the strong arm of Korra’s father in a tight bear hug._

_“Can’t. Breathe.” Asami was gasping for air._

_Tonraq put Asami down. “Of course you have my blessing to marry my daughter.” He smiled with a lopsided grin that was identical to Korra’s._

_“You two are absolutely ridiculous!” Senna snorted._

_“What?” Tonraq raised his hands defensively. “My whole ‘scary chief’ thing has never phased Asami!” The tribesman whined like little boy. “I had to take advantage of the situation, but once again, I’ve failed.”_

_“Not really, I was pretty nervous.” Asami blushed a little._

_“Nonsense! Asami, we liked you when Korra introduced you as her friend. Then, we loved you when Korra said you were her girlfriend. Now, you’re going to be our daughter and we couldn’t be happier! Tonraq was just being silly.” Senna explained._

_“That’s right! We love you, kid.” Tonraq gave Asami a hard pat on the back._

_“I love you guys, too.” Korra’s parents hugged their future daughter in law who was on the verge of tears. “Tonraq?”_

_“Yes?” The man beamed at her_

_“Will you teach me how to carve a betrothal necklace?”_

_“Of course.”_

 

“Aaaaasssaaaaaammmmmmiiiiii,” Bolin waved his hand in front of Asami’s face. “Hello?” The woman was totally spacing out. He cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice. “Earth to Asami Sato. Repeat. Earth to Asami Sato.”

“Sorry, “Asami smiled sheepishly. “I was just thinking about… Never mind.” She shook her head.

“It’s your turn.” He said gently and gestured at the Pai Sho board. They were at Narook’s after Bolin asked Asami to have lunch with him.

“Right.” Asami analyzed the board. It was one of the worst games she had ever played, by far but she was still able to counter Bolin’s movements fairly easily.

“Sooo… You wanna talk about what happened in the Spirit World?”

“No.” She said firmly.

“B-but… C’mon it’s been 6 weeks since you guys came back and you were only gone like 3 days. Last time you guys went to the Spirit World you guys were gone for weeks! Tenzin almost sent a search party. I mean, like, what happened?”

“Korra just said some pretty hurtful stuff, that’s all.” She deadpanned.

“What could she have possibly said? You guys are you are Korra and Asami! Korrasami! You two are like the second best couple ever, right after me and Opal.”

“I won.” Asami said with no excitement in her voice.

“What?” Bolin asked and Asami motioned at the board.

“A-are you two…” Bolin was about to ask but stopped himself.

“Are we… _what_?”

He took a shaky breath, “are you guys… gonna… um…split up?”

“Bolin. No. I love Korra with all my heart. Things are just a little… complicated.”

A waiter came up to their table at Narook’s. “Hi, what can I get for you too?”

“Oooh!” Bolin said excitedly. “Alright, I’ll take some edamame, dumplings, the seaweed noodles, fried rice. Oh! And a large bowl of sea prune stew.” The waiter scribbled quickly.

“And for you, Mrs. Sato?” Asami wasn’t surprised the waiter knew who she was, she was a well-known public figure and she was the Avatar’s wife.

“Just a refill on my tea. Thanks.” Asami tried to smile.

“That’s it? You’re not gonna eat anything?” Bolin raise his eyebrows. “Are you sick?”

“No, I’m fine. Just haven’t had much of an appetite lately.” Bolin nodded but still looked concerned.

“So…” He tried to change the subject. “Toph bent a rock at San’s head the other day.”

“Spirits!” Asami’s eye’s widened. “Is he okay?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s fine! Just a little bruise.” Asami sighed in relief and he continued. “Siblings. You know how it is… Mako and I used to go way hard back in the day. See?” He showed her several burn marks on his arms. “They drive Opal crazy sometimes but we just love them so much.” Bolin’s chest puffed with pride for his kids and smile showed nothing but love.

Asami’s eyes started prickling and tears threatened to form but she steeled herself and smiled for her friend. In truth, she was devastated the day her cycle started. She was so sure it had worked _. She felt it._ It was probably for the best that it hadn’t.

“Here’s your food!” The waiter announced cheerfully and started filling up their table with Bolin’s numerous plates. Without a single hesitation, Bolin started eating messily. Like a wild hog-monkey. _Like Korra._ Asami thought sadly but she didn’t have time to dwell on that when she was hit with a terrible rancid smell.

“Ew, Bo. What’s that smell?” Asami covered up her nose and mouth.

“Oh,” Bolin said with a cheek full of food, “that’s the sea prune stew. Try it! It’s delicious and they make the best one here!”

Asami gaged and stood up from the table, covering her mouth

“Asami?” She ran out of the restaurant in blinding speed. Bolin barely had time to swallow. He pulled out a 50 yuan bill and left it on the table and ran after her. He found her at an alleyway by the trash bins behind Narook’s. One hand resting on a brick wall, the rest of her body bent over as she retched violently.

He walked up to where she was. “Hey, are you okay?” She shook her head no and bent over again as another wave of nausea hit her. This time, tough, Bolin was there to hold her hair back and pat her back awkwardly as she was sick. She placed a hand on her forehead when she felt extremely lightheaded and noticed that Bolin’s face became more and more blurred. Her eyes rolled to the back her head as she fainted, luckily Bolin was there to catch her before she hit the concrete.


	6. Heartbeat

Korra grunted as she threw a right hook at Mako. He blocked it with his forearm. He threw a hook aimed at Korra’s face, which was protected with a helmet, but she ducked it easily and did a spin kick that knocked him harshly into the grassy field of Air Temple Island.

“Oh, spirits! Mako, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” She kneeled next to him and he just chuckled and shook his head. “I think you did. You know, I thought you invited me for a little ‘friendly sparring’ but I think it’s more like ‘I’m-going-to-beat-up-Mako-because-I’m- splitting-up-with-my-wife sparring’”.

Korra covered her face with her hands and rubbed up and down. “We are not splitting up!”

“Sorry. Here,” Mako patted the grass next to him and Korra sat down next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder. “You know you can talk to me about anything. What’s been going on?”

“I really messed up. In the Spirit World… Something happened and I got spooked and just… I don’t know… I snapped.” Korra stated sobbing into Mako’s shoulder and he tried rubbing her back to soothe her. “I just miss her-.”

“HELP!!!” She heard a shout from the docks and recognized the voice as Bolin’s.  She immediately stood up and started sprinting towards him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw he was carrying Asami’s limp body.

“Korra! Thank the spirits!” He said breathlessly. Korra went over to him and took Asami from his arms and into her own. She sighed in relief when she felt Asami breathing. Tenzin, his kids, Pema, Bumi, Mako, and Kya all sprinted towards them. They all crowded around Korra and Asami. Their voices all meshed together in one frenzied blur.

“EVERYONE, BE QUIET!” Korra’s voice overpowered the rest. “Bolin, what the _flameo_ happened?”

“I- I don’t know. We were just at Narrook’s playing Pai Sho and talking and then she just got up, puked in an alley, and then passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground.”

“Korra,” Kya placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You should get her to the healing room. I can check to see what’s going on.”  Korra nodded and made her way to the healing room and set Asami down on the exam table. She also propped herself up and gently lifted Asami’s neck and rested her head on Korra’s lap. Kya stepped in and closed the door.  She went over to Asami and placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

“Okay, from the looks of it,” Kya spoke up, “she just fainted. But I’m a little worried; do you know what could have caused this? Has anything out of the ordinary been going on?”

“Well…We thought that she might have been pregnant but she’s not.” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

“P-Pregnant?” Kya’s eyes widened. “Well, no wonder you two have been so distant with each other! I’m actually surprised you two are being so civil. Personally, I would completely loose it. But, it’s so weird… I mean, Asami loves you so much how could she cheat-“

“WHAT? Kya, no! Asami didn’t cheat on me! Spirits, how could you think that?”

“Korra, I know you were a pretty sheltered kid but someone had to teach you how reproduction works.”

“I know how it works!” Korra glared at the older water bender.

“Then there’s no way she could have been pregnant! Unless you did some magical Avatar thing…” Kya snorted and started chuckling but stopped when she saw the Avatar looking down at her hands and chewing nervously on her lips. “No.” She gasped. “Spirits! _Korra, what did you do?_ ”

“When Asami and I went to the spirit world she found an ancient airbending scroll that said that if we, you know, ‘did the thing’ while I was in the Avatar state in the Spirit Oasis that we could conceive.”

“And you think it didn’t work?”

“No. She said she had her cycle.” Korra whispered sadly.

“Well, I should still check. Something else might have happened.” Kya started bending the clean water out of a basin next to the table. As soon as the water touched Asami's skin she snapped back into consciousness, inhaling sharply. Her blurred vision focused and she saw the form of her wife's face above her. Her head was resting on Korra's muscular thighs.

  
"Hmmmmm, Korra?" She asked weakly. She could feel the healing waters all traveling all over her upper body, focusing mostly on her abdomen. It was soothing.

   
"Shhh... It's ok." Korra stoked her hair lovingly. She then realized how much her body ached for Korra’s touch, even if it was as small as this.

"You were at Narrook's and you threw up and then fainted." Some parts of these were coming back to her. The Pai Sho, the stew, and the alley. But what caught Asami's attention was how affectionate Korra was being. The sadness and regret she’d seen in Korra’s eyes were now replaced by love and concern. "Bolin brought you back to the island and now-" 

  
"Oh, spirits!" Kya gasped. "I can't believe it..." 

  
"What?" Asami lifted her head to see Kya's eyes widened in shock. 

  
"There's a heartbeat."

   
"Y-you m-mean that...'Sami. S-she's... Uh... “

  
"Pregnant." Asami finished her stammering wife's incohesive thought with a half-smile. She couldn't believe it. "But I thought... My cycle." 

  
"Some women spot during pregnancy and can confuse that as their cycle." Asami was speechless. 

“Why did she faint, then?” Korra asked.

Kya lifted her eyebrows. “Asami, dear, what did you have for breakfast?”

“Tea.” Kya nodded once.

“And for lunch?”

“Tea.” Asami blushed.

“Why?” Korra looked at a guilty-looing Asami.

“Morning sickness.” Kya answered for her. “Perfectly normal. Should go away in a month or two.”

"So... there’s a heartbeat…?" Korra asked hesitantly. Asami wondered what that meant.

"See for yourself, Avatar." Kya said smugly. "Mom taught you how to check for heartbeats, right?"   
Korra nodded and Asami lifted her head off Korra's lap so the woman could stand up and take over the glowing, hovering water above her abdomen. Before Korra lowered the water down again she looked into Asami’s eyes. She was asking for permission. Asami but her lip and nodded. After, a few motions with the water Korra’s brows furrowed. “I-I don’t see...”

“Try focusing a little lower.” Kya took Korra’s hands and guided them to the exact location. “Do you feel that flutter? I know it’s hard since it’s so earl-“

“I FEEL IT!” Korra went wide eyed.” Oh, spirits, I feel it. There’s a… heartbeat.” Asami noticed Korra’s eyes glistening as she continued to move the water. The awed expression and the way that her lips curved into a smile quickly became the most beautiful thing Asami had ever seen. Korra was falling in love.

Korra bent the water back into the basin and knelt so she was face to face with Asami. Her hand was covering her mouth.

“I’ll just… give you two a moment.” Kya excused herself and left the room feeling like she would be intruding in a very private moment if she had stayed.

A tear escaped Korra’s watery eyes and before she could wipe it away, Asami’s thumb was already there tracing it away and stroking Korra’s cheek. Asami lifted her face so that their foreheads were touching.

“I’m so sorry.” Korra whispered, her eyes were closed and her lips almost touching Asami’s.

“Me too.” Asami whispered back. Korra’s eyes opened and stared at her in confusion. “For assuming that you didn’t care and for not telling you about my cycle.”

After a few quiet moments, Korra said, “Asami.”

“Yeah?”

“There was a heartbeat.” Korra said like she couldn’t believe it.

“I know!” Asami smiled back and Korra couldn’t resist it any longer she pulled in for a kiss. Asami felt like she could finally breathe again. Suddenly, Korra pulled back.

“I- I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want me to do that. I just kinda got caught up in the moment and-“

“Korra.” Asami stopped her stammering wife. “I wanted you to.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Now come here.” Asami pulled Korra by the collar of her neck and kissed her passionately. Korra kissed back. Every bit of hurt and anger each of them had harbored these last six weeks melting away with each kiss. Asami’s hands slipped under Korra’s shirt and started tugging at the hems.

“Wait. Wait.” Korra pulled back, breathless. “We still have so much to talk about.”

“I know. But, Korra, I’ve _really_ missed you.” Without another word Korra took off her shirt with a smirk plastered on her face and climbed on to the exam table with Asami.

“Does this mean I get to come back to our bedroom?” She asked.

“Of course.” Asami smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are liiiiiffffffeeee!!!!


	7. 400-Foot Tall Purple Platypus-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is not the only unexpected surprise for Asami.

The next day when Korra woke up, back in her and Asami’s bed, she found Asami was missing from the spot next to her. She worried that Asami was sick again but then she saw a piece of paper, it read:

_Don't worry, I'm not sick! Went to check up on the new prototypes. Pema invited us for lunch at Air Temple. I'll meet you there..._

_I love you,_

_Asami_

Before she knew it was lunchtime. She heard the rumbling of a speedboat and knew it was Asami. She went out to the docks to greet her. Asami smiled at her and waved from her after she tied the boat.

"I brought some company." Mako, Bolin, Opal, and the twins hopped from the back.

“Hey, guys!” she said and greeted Asami with a small peck.

“Aaaaawwwwww!” They heard Bolin gush.

 “It’s really nice to see you two together again.” Mako commented.

“Yeah, your split was really starting to weigh us down.” Bolin added.

Korra’s nostrils flared. “WE WERE NEVER SPLIT-Ugh- Never mind.”

 "Shall we have lunch?" Opal tried to change the subject before Korra punched Bolin.

They all nodded and Asami excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she was out of Korra's sight she picked up the pace and quickly made a beeline to the bathroom. She frantically opened up a stall, knelt in front of the toilet, and proceeded to empty out the contents of her stomach. She groaned but then became extremely silent when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Drop it, Suyin. It is none of your business!" Beifong said in her stern voice.

"All, I am saying is that your outfit could use a little sprucing up. No one should wear that much grey, especially when they are trying to impress someone."

“My outfits are fine, thank you very much.”

“I can’t help it! My older sister has a crush!" Su gushed.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Lin whispered harshly, "Someone could hear you."

"Lin! You're 58 years old, not 13! Besisdes, you two have already slept together."

"That was years ago!"

Asami held her breath, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It didn’t work, she felt felt another wave of nausea and couldn't help but throw up again.

"Who's in here?" Lin spoke up.

Asami opened the door and smiled shyly.

"Asami, are you okay?" Su asked worriedly. She grabbed a hand towel and ran it down the faucet and used it to wipe away the sweat on Asami’s forehead. The cold felt nice.

"Sato. How much of that did you hear?" Lin asked harshly and apparently unconcerned by Asami nauseated appearance.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said to Su and used another towel to pat her face dry, "and pretty much everything." She admitted. "Whoever it is, they’re very lucky." She left quickly no longer wanting to be tangled in the Beifong argument.

She entered the dining room and took a seat between Korra and Ikki. In the end, their lunch turned out to be Tenzin's family, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Kai, Opal, the twins and the Beifong sisters.

“Your aura is weird.” Ikki commented nonchalantly.

"You were sick again." Korra muttered so quietly only Asami could hear.

Asami nodded. There was no point in lying to Korra, she already knew the truth.

Jinora looked at Asami questioningly, "Yeah, ever since you came back from the spirit world your energy has been... _off_. Maybe it was something you did over there."

"She is different, isn't she?" Bumi said. "I just can't place my finger on it." He stroked his beard.

"She does look more pale than normal." Pema agreed.

"Maybe that's because she just threw up the entirety of her insides, not ten minutes ago."

"Lin!" Su scolded.

"What?" Lin threw up her hand in defense. "If the girl is sick, she should get treatment."

"Are you sure she's sick?" Opal asked, "She has a certain... _glow_."

“Everyone,” Asami stated calmly, “I am perfectly fine.” Suddenly all the water, lychee juice, and tea from every cup started levitating.

“Korra, Stop that. It’s not funny.” Tenzin warned.

“Actually, it kinda is. But it’s not me.” She lifted her hand up innocently.

Tenzin turned to look at his sister. “Not me, either.”

Tenzin’s brows knitted together. “Then, who…”

Korra turned her head to see that her wife’s hands were in fists. “’Sami?”

Asami took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. All the water dropped down into its respective cup in a harsh splash.

The once very loud dining room was now completely silent. Everyone was wide-eyed and staring at Asami, except for the twins who were busy playing with Pabu. Asami was starting incredulously at her hands.

"Uhhhh...D-did that just happen?" Bolin asked in a nervous high-pitched voice.

"YOU CAN WATER BEND?" Korra was completely shocked.

"No!" Asami automatically responded. "I-I mean, I don't know. I couldn't before."

"Like I said, maybe something in the Spirit World affected her." Jinora stated.

"Can I talk to you? Privately." Korra took Asami's hand and guided her to the living room and they both sat on the couch.

“Look, I don’t want to cause a fight about this or anything but this is really concerning.” Korra bit her lip. “I think it has something to do with why your eyes turned blue in the Sprit Oasis. _Spirits_! This is exactly what I was scared would happen.”

Tenzin and Kya came through the door. “Pardon us, ladies. We just wanted to see if Asami was ok."

"Thank you. I'm fine. Maybe a little shocked." Asami tried to smile but her whole body was shaking in panic.

“You passed out yesterday, threw up today, and now you have powers…” Tenzin mused. "Aha! I got it! It is Spirit pox!"

"Spirit what?" Korra asked.

"Actually, Tenzin," Kya looked at her brother trying not to laugh. "Bumi and I invited Spirit pox as kids to scare you."

Tenzin blushed and cleared his throat, "Uh. Right. Yes. I was merely joking."

"Yeah. Right." Kya snorted.

"But even if she has developed powers that still doesn't explain why she is sick."

"Tenzin, hypothetically, if a woman was pregnant could she acquire powers from the child?" Korra looked to her master for answers.

“No.” Tenzin shook his head. “Benders don’t even display qualities until they have hit the one year mark. Why?”

Korra, Kya, Asami all exchanged looks. “Because, I’m pregnant.” Asami spoke up. “With Korra’s baby. Kya confirmed it.”

"No. That's ridiculous. It's just not possible. Two women cannot conceive a child."

“They can if one of the is the Avatar and they use an ancient air bending scroll written by a crazy guru.” Kya muttered.

“ _WHAT”_ Tenzin was shocked? “Korra please don’t tell me you used one of Guru Laghima’s scrolls, you know how dangerous and unpredictable those can be!”

“Yes.” Korra was looking at her feet like scolded child. “Asami and I just…”

“Korra! Do you know what you have done? This could have catastrophic consequences! Asami has already started bending. Who knows what else could happen?” Tenzin was having one of his typical, overreactive rants but Asami couldn’t take any more of it.

"I-I'm sorry, this it too much. I have to go.” Asami ran out of the room.

“What the flameo, Tenzin?” Korra scoffed as she ran after her. She sprinted to the docks but she was too late all she could she was the white foam in the water that the speedboat had left behind.

“Korra. I am so sorry.” Tenzin shook his head. “I was just ranting. I didn’t mean to cause Asami any distress, I am only worried for her safety.”

“Yeah,” Korra whispered. “Me too.”  

Asami felt like she couldn't breathe. She chewed the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying but it didn’t work. She continue steering the boat back to Republic City. She knew exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

 

_It was a year after the war with Kuvira. Exactly a year. Korra is driving the Satomobile and parks terribly in a spot._

_“You don’t have you do this, if you don’t want to.” Korra states gently._

_“Yes, I do. I- I haven’t been here since Dad’s funeral.” Asami whispers. They are at Republic City’s commentary. They walk in silence to the Sato plot. Two matching headstones next to each other. One says Yasuko Sato, the other Hiroshi Sato. Asami kneels down and places half go the bouquet of Fire Nation lilies on each grave._

_“Do you want to say something?” Korra asks._

_Asami shakes her head no, still staring at the two graves._

_“Then, is it okay if I do?”_

_Asami looks at her with a confused expression but nods._

_“Hello, uh- Mr. and Mrs. Sato." The words come a little uneasy. “I’m Korra. I have been meaning to visit you two. Ummm… Mr. Sato, I know you didn't like me very much. I didn’t understand how someone could harbor so much hatred. Sure, your insolvent with the Equalists was terribly misguided but it was because you loved your wife so much and benders took her away from you. When I was recovering from the Red Lotus, I felt so angry. I wanted Zaheer to be burned alive, they had taken away my bending, my Avatar spirit. My identity. That’s when I felt like I finally understood you, Mr. Sato. Then, years later you let go of your anger and you sacrificed your life to save Asami. To save Republic City. Mr. Sato, you are an inspiration and a hero.”_

_Korra turned to face Yasuko’s grave. “Mrs. Sato, I know I never had the pleasure of meeting you, but I would have loved to. Form the pictures I have seen, I know Asami looks a lot like you and Asami is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”_

_Korra turns her head briefly to see the wind drifting between Asami’s black locks._

_"I also know that, unfortunately, you were only a part of Asami’s life for a brief moment but I know that you left an incredible impression on her. From the way she talks about you, I know that you were brave, compassionate, strong, and loving. Those are all traits that I would use to describe Asami, traits she inherited from you. So, thank you.”_

_She can see tears spilling down Asami’s eyes, leaving gray trails down her cheeks, form her make up. “Thank you both for raising the most incredible woman I have ever met. I- I hope you both approve of me because all I ever want to do is take care of her. I want to be her family.”_

_“You are.”  She heard Asami whisper._

_“You okay?” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, in tight embrace and felt her nodding against her shoulder._

_“Thank you for that.”_

 

Asami was sitting in the grassy patch next to the graves. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and she was resting her head in them. She was trying to sort out today’s events. She was a bender. A water bender. She wondered how her father would feel about that.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and Asami turned around.

Korra took in a sharp breath. The golden glow of the setting sun reflected of her skin making a sort of Aura and it made her eyes shine brighter, too. Korra was also mesmerized by the swing of Asami's perfectly wavy black hair as she turned around to face her. But her trance was broken as she saw Asami sniffling.

“How did you know I was here?” Asami’s voice was hoarse.

“Educated guess.” Korra sat down next to her. "Uh... I brought you some tea." Korra lifted the cup nervously.

"That's sweet." Asami's said.

"I'm sorry, Asami. Tenzin was just being Tenzin."

“What if he’s right? What if there are ‘catastrophic consequences’?”

“If you call water bending and a cute baby ‘catastrophic consequences’, then I guess you’re pretty lucky.” Korra chuckled. “Look, something amazing happened to us. We should appreciate it. We're having a baby! Us. I never thought we'd be able to do that."

"It is pretty crazy..." Asami admitted while laughing.

"It is. But crazy has always been part of my life." Korra laughed with her and kissed her cheek sweetly. She helps Asami stand up and they start waking towards the car.

"It’s all just a little overwhelming. You know? Korra, yesterday I find out that I’m pregnant and today I’m a water bender. What’s next? Tomorrow I find out I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings?” Asami was only half joking.

“Well, then you would be the _hottest_ 400-foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings. And my baby will be the _cutest_ 400-foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings.”

“Your baby, huh?” Asami smirked.

“ _Our_ baby.” Korra smiled and pulled in Asami for a kiss. When they pulled apart Asami tried to take a sip of her tea but no liquid poured out.

“Uh, Korra?” She tilted the cup and a cup-shaped ice cube fell out.

"Yeah. We need to start training you." Korra said. "Now."

"Only one condition." Asami started.

"What's that?"

"I get to sleep with the teacher." Asami smirked and Korra blushed.


	8. Waterbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Really fluffy fluff... Sorry.

"Oooh! This is going to be soooo good." Bolin rubbed his hands together excitedly and smiled as he sat down next to Opal and Mako in the sand where the twins were happily playing. Korra and Asami had decided to practice in the beach area of Air Temple, since it had unlimited water and they already had quite the audience gathering around. Bolin brought a big bowl of roasted peanuts and was eating them, he offered some to his girlfriend and when she declined he offered them to Pabu. Next to them were Lin and Kya. Kya casually placed her hand on Lin’s lap and scooted closer to her. Lin blushed but smiled at Kya. Asami saw the entire exchange and smiled knowingly. _So that's who the Beifongs were talking about._ She noticed Lin glowering at her and decided to look away before she had to face the wrath of Lin Beifong.

  
Korra gestured for Asami to follow her into the water until the water reached their ankles. "Ok. Let's start off with something simple. A push and pull movement.” Korra went towards the water and demonstrated. “They key is getting the wrist movements right. Try it.”  She did and in one try she got the movement down perfectly.

“Like this?” She continued doing it.

“Yes. That’s perfect. Okay, so now, something a little more challenging.” Korra pulled out a bit of water and floats it in circles around herself.” Asami mimicked the motions with ease.

“How are you doing that?”

“What?”

“Bending like that, it took me months to master that move.” Korra whined.

Asami shrugged and did her classic hair flip. “I guess I’m a natural.”

“’I guess I’m a natural.’ Oh, look at me I’m Asami Sato. Prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl who also happens to be an amazing waterbender.”  Korra mocked and blew a raspberry. “Well, let’s see if you can handle this.” Korra drew some water on each sides of her hands and smiled mischievously.

“Korra…” Asami started to back away. “Remember, you love me.”

“Oh, I love you, alright. But right now, prepare to get soaked.”

“Korra, don’t you dare!” Asami warned but was only met with a devilish smirk and was instantly covered head to toe in saltwater.

“That’s it!” Asami’s eye narrowed threateningly, even her makeup was still perfect. _Was it waterproof?_ She started inching towards Korra like a predator stalking its prey. “You. Are. So. Dead.”

Korra barely had time to react before she was met with a 6 foot tall wave that crashed over her. She quickly regained her footing in the knee height water and said, “Not bad for an amateur but you should know to never get into a fight against the Ava– agh!”

A splash of water hit Korra right in the face and she stumbled back and landed on her butt.

“No, you know to never, _ever_ mess with a Sato!”

 “Ladies and gentlemen! I looks like we have a winner!” Bolin announced in his Pro Bending announcer voice. Asami smiled and offered Korra a hand to stand up but Korra pulled back and made Asami fall in the water next to her.

“Korra!” The continued laughing and splashing each other.

 “Uh…Should we, I don’t know, do something?” Bolin asked.

Lin made a disgusted sound. “No. They’re young and in love. That basically certifies them idiots by default. Leave them to their shenanigans.”

“Oh, well in that case…” Kya stood up and summoned some water to soak the woman next to her.

“Kya, I will have you arrested.” Lin held up her hands.

“I don’t care, as long as it’s you who puts me in handcuffs.” Kya winked and soaked the chief of police.

* * *

 

“Alright guys, we’re gonna head up to get these kids cleaned up before dinner.” Opal said as she folded the beach towel.

“Alright. We’ll meet you guys there.” Korra answered back. “So, do you want to continue practicing?" Korra asked Asami who was sitting next to her in the sand, head on her shoulder.

  
"No. I think I'm pretty drained for the day. Waterbending really takes it out of you." Asami said.

  
"Yeah." Korra chuckled. “You should try earthbending. Now, that’s exhausting. But yeah, you don’t want to overexert yourself, especially with the baby.” Korra said placing her hand on Asami's belly. “How is the little one?”

  
"Hungry." Asami admitted.

  
Korra kissed Asami. "Let's go get washed up for dinner then." Korra extended her arm and helped Asami up. She noticed that Opal and Bolin had not walked as much as she thought they did and wondered how much they had heard.

  
"Uhh …soo... Did you hear them say 'the baby', too?" Bolin asked Opal.

  
"Yes. Yes, I did. But, for the love of the spirits, _do not_ make this weird for them."

* * *

 

Korra and Asami walked into the dining room hand in hand.

  
"There they are!" Pema announced.

  
"Finally! I'm starving!" Meelo exclaimed.

  
The two sat down in front of Opal, Mako, and Bolin.

  
"Good afternoon, ladies." Mako said smoothly.

  
"Good afternoon." They both smiled and started eating and Bolin continued gawking at them.

  
"Bolin, can we help you?" Korra sighed as she was getting uncomfortable by Bolin's stares.

  
"Just ignore him." Opal said.

  
"Uhh...No! Nope! Everything is great- just great. Well, there's just this...teeny...tiny thing...no biggie."

  
"Out with it, Bolin." Asami raised her eyebrows.

  
"Are you pregnant?" Bolin breathed as if holding this question in required oxygen. Korra looked around the table. All eyes were on them. Tenzin and Kya looked worried. "A-and if you are, _how_?" Bolin continued.

Asami turned to Korra questioningly and gave her a 'should we tell them look?’ Korra shrugged. She would have been happy either way but decided to leave it up to the CEO. Asami smirked. "Yes. I'm pregnant," she started, "and it all started with this scroll. I stole it from Wan Shi Ton’s Library-”

“You know, my mother once stole a waterbending scroll…” Tenzin started.

“WE KNOW!” Everyone in the table chorused.

* * *

 

After a dinner that was filled with congratulatory words, hugs, and high fives (only from Bumi), Korra and Asami were sitting and cuddling over the rails of the gazebo that overlooked the ocean that was illuminated by the pink and purple twilight sky. They were both perfectly content sitting in silence and staring at the view. The Avatar stole a glance at the engineer who was staring right back at her with a radiant smile. She looked absolutely stunning in this fading light. Korra wordlessly took Asami’s lips into her own and kissed very gently and slowly. Only when they heard a creaking of a wooden floorboard did they pull apart to look behind them. They saw Jinora standing awkwardly with one arm across her chest holding the other.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was looking for Korra. Well, both of you actually…I’ll just go now.” Jinora apologized as was looking at the floor with a furious blush covering her cheeks. With all the grace of an airbender she turned on her heel and started walking away.

“Jinora, wait.” Korra called out and the 18 year old came back to the gazebo. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to- to know how you… how to… do it.” Jinora bowed her head and a few strands of her hair covered her growing blush.

“Do what?” Korra asked innocently and Asami raised her hand to cover up her giggle.

“You know… _it._ ” Jinora’s blush spread to tips of her ears.

“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.” Korra shook her head and looked to Asami for help.

 “You’re really going to make her say it?” Korra shrugged. “Korra. Really?”

 “Fine! I want to know how to have sex.” Jinora blurted out.

“Sex? _Sex?_ You are way too young to have sex! You’re like eleven!” Asami rolled her eyes but was slightly endeared by Korra’s overprotectiveness. “Besides, I am not talking about this. If Tenzin ever found out he would have me thrown into the Boiling Rock. You know, that prison in the Fire Nation that’s in the middle of a volcano!”

“Try eighteen and I have been with Kai for seven years. And Dad will never, ever find out about this. He would throw me in right with you.” Jinora said matter-of-factly.

“Kai.” Korra seethed. “Is he pressuring you into anything? If he is I swear I will-“

“He’s not. I promise. He’s never even brought it up. But you guys are like my older sisters and I thought maybe you guys could give me some advice.”

“Of course we can.” Asami smiled sympathetically. “Is there anything you want to know in specific?”

“Y-yeah...um- does it hurt?” her voice was shaky and unsure.

“YES! It was the worst pain imaginable! Don’t do it like, ever. ” Korra made wild hand gestures as she spoke. That earned a glare from Asami.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” Asami answered seriously. “At least for me, I was fifteen and it was a little uncomfortable at first, but it helps if you’re relaxed and you trust your partner, which I am certain you do.”

Jinora nodded and turned to Korra. “How old were you when you first-“

“Twenty-three! The night we got married which is what you should do.” Korra blurted before Jinora could even finish the question.

“Korra, that is the biggest load of ostrich horse shit I have ever heard. Jinora is asking you for help because she loves and trusts you, so don’t make this difficult.”

Korra sighed, “You’re right.”

“I know. I always am” Asami had a playful smirk on her face.

Korra turned to Jinora. “I was seventeen and it was with Mako. It was kind of awkward but then it got better.”

“Okay.” Jinora nodded, “and what do I do?”

“You should just do what comes naturally when you are both comfortable with it.” Korra explained smoothly. “Honestly, you’ll know what to do when the times comes, and if you don’t, I’m pretty sure that Kai will have more than a few suggestions. But you will be just fine. You know about protection, right?”

“Yeah, Mom covered that one extensively.”

“Good.”

Jinora smiled and hugged Korra then Asami, “Thank you, Korra. You too, Asami.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t. If Tenzin ever asks me about this, I will deny _everything_.”   

“Fair enough.” The young airbender nodded and turned to leave but not before saying, “you guys are gonna be amazing moms.”

“You were great with her, Love.” Asami kissed Korra’s jaw. “Also, it was really cute that you got so protective of her.”

“Yeah, I really care about Jinora and I think she’s ready.” Korra pulled Asami closer to her and placed her right hand on Asami’s still flat abdomen. “But you, little one, are not allowed to even date until you are at least thirty!”


	9. Scars

"You are _so_ going down, Mako!" Asami laughed as she threw another water gush in Mako's direction. He sidestepped and it missed him by a few inches.

  
"I wouldn't count on it, _Mamasami_." He created a fire lash in Asami's direction. Asami ducked and with swift movement, she lowered herself and kicked her leg in a circular motion to knock Mako off his feet.

  
"Very nice! I'm proud of you, Asami." He said while standing up and brushing off the dust.

"You want to go again?" She asked eagerly.

  
"No, no. No thank you, Mako! That won’t be necessary." Korra said nervously before Asami could answer. The Avatar had bitten her nails to the nub during that last fight.

  
"Oh come on, Korra." Asami took her helmet off shaking out her wavy hair. "How else am I supposed to learn this?"

  
"By sparring with someone else."

  
"Like who?” Asami raised her perfect eyebrows. “You only squirt me with water and Bolin apologizes _before_ he earth bends. Mako is the only one who at least tries to teach me and even so he's holding back."

  
"That obvious?" Mako asked sheepishly.

  
"Oh, yeah." Asami said.

  
"Maybe he should go easy on you. You're almost three months pregnant, Asami." Korra argued.

  
"I'm pregnant. Not made out of glass!" She replied with slight hostility, making Korra jump a little.

“Either way, Asami, I can’t.” Mako placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “I have to head back to the police station. Beifong has me working on a few missing person cases that may be linked.”

“Missing persons?” Korra’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah, apparently a few thugs and criminals have been disappearing all over the city. It’s pretty strange. Anyways, take care guys!” Mako waved goodbye.

  
"Maybe I can give it a shot." Opal offered. "I won't hurt her I promise." She said to Korra.

  
"Fine." Korra relented and Asami smiled. "But one scratch and it's over." Korra warned. Asami put her helmet back on and got on her fighting stance.

  
"Begin." Bolin swallowed nervously as he lifted up his hand to mark the beginning of the match. Asami started off by shooting multiple ice daggers. One after another. Opal avoided all of them by doing a triple backflip and landing perfectly on her feet. Asami created a giant water whip and lashed it at Opal but Opal’s moves were so fluid and calculated that in a couple of minutes Asami was already breathing heavily and Opal hadn't even broken a sweat. The airbender started forming a small tornado that was heading right toward her. Panicked, Asami’s eyes started flickering with blue light, and almost instinctively she summoned a huge wave of water and aimed it right at the new airbending master but Opal countered the massive watery attack with a large gust of air sending Asami flying 15 feet in the air. Before Korra could even react Opal created a bed of wind that caught Asami before she could hit the stone floor, leaving her hovering over the ground. Korra, Bolin, and Opal all rushed to her immediately.  


"Asami, are you ok?" Korra shouted when she didn't see Asami moving. She grabbed her by the shoulders and started inspecting every inch of her.

  
"Am I ok?" Asami laughed. "That was incredible! Opal will you be my new sparring partner?"

  
Opal gently made the wind lower Asami gently to the floor. She immediately stood up. “I-I wasn't expecting…uh- whatever that was. Asami, your eyes were _glowing_." To say that Opal was shocked would have been a complete understatement.  Korra gasped.

“Sprits! Not again!” Korra sighed. “I thought that was a one-time thing.”

“You mean this has happened before?” Tenzin spoke up. The group had almost forgotten about him but he usually came out to their practices and kept a vigilant gaze on them.

"Yeah," Asami admitted quietly, avoiding Tenzin’s watchful stare. "When we conceived.” She said almost inaudibly.

“Tenzin,” Korra peeled her shocked face way from Asami to look at her master. “What is happening? Her voice was cracking.

“I don’t know, Korra.” The airbender bowed his head. “I really don’t. My best guess by the way that Mrs. Sato’s eyes were glowing is that she is some sort of Avatar to a spirit. Much like you are an Avatar for Raava.”

“But how? When did this happen? _What spirit_?” Korra’s eyes were frantic and wild.

“Like I said, I am completely baffled by all of this. But it seems like Asami’s ‘Avatar State’ is triggered by fear. She saw Opal’s attack and she reacted with as much power as you when you are in the Avatar state.”

“Is that true, ‘Sami?” Korra’s eyes were once again soft. “Were you scared?”

“I- uh… well, yes.” The new waterbender admitted in defeat. “I don’t know why, though. I knew Opal wasn’t going to hurt me.”

“Perhaps, Asami, the problem is more deeply rooted than you realize. May I recommend meditating on the subject? It might help clear some things up for you. Jinora is actually quite good with situations like these, I believe she is at that meditating pavilion right now if you would like to join her.”

“We will, thanks Tenzin.” Korra thanked her master.

* * *

 

The walked together and saw the young airbending master sitting crisscrossed on a mat. Korra squatted next to her and waved a hand over her face.

“Psssstt… Jinora? Are you still in this world?” She wisped into the young girl’s ear.

Jinora opened one eye and sighed. “Yes, Korra, I’m still here. Now, what do you want?”

“Geez, you know, I miss the old Jinora that used to smile at me whenever I showed up. When did you become such a moody teenager?” Korra pretended to be offended.

“Around the same age you did.” Jinora fired back. “Did you guys need something?”

“Yeah, actually. It seems that my dearest wife here is some sort of new Avatar and she can’t control the state yet. You dad thinks it might be fear related and told us to find you so you could help us figure out what it is.”

“Okay, Asami, have you ever meditated before?”

“No, I guess I’ve never had the need to.”

“Alright, well it’s fairly simple and you have a significantly longer attention span than our dearest Avatar here, so you should do fine. Just sit down and get comfortable, concentrate of keeping your breathing even, and let your mind guide you to the answers you are looking for.”

Asami nodded and did as instructed. “Is it alright if I hold Korra’s hand?” the eighteen year old smiled and nodded. The pair interlocked their fingers and Asami slipped in to higher consciousness with relative ease.

 

* * *

 

 _The scent of charred skin burrowed deeply in Asami’s mind. It was always easy to find but impossible to obliterate. It is so powerful that it overwhelmed every other one of her favorite scents: leather, old books, jasmine tea, Korra’s fire lily hair wash, motor oil, fresh cut grass, her father’s cologne. The scent of death was brought on by the memories of that night._  
  
The night that she was woken up from her happy, innocent dreams by the suffocating dark smoke, the odor of scorched skin, and her mother’s blood chilling screams. She couldn’t see anything through the thick haze of her room and her lungs felt like they have been burned from the inside. Her breathing is labored and they young girl was starting to become exasperated. Asami stated to hyperventilate, falling to the floor roughly as she tried to leave the burning mattress. She was completely disoriented, clawing at the floorboards of her rooms to try to escape, since she’s too weak to stand up. The young girl could sense that time was running out and she tried screaming out for help but it was useless her throat was raw and a sound barely escaped her mouth.

_“I think I heard something!” Asami heard and before she knew it, her bedroom door was knocked down by a woman with a distinctive scar on her right cheek. With her strong arms she pulled the child that was quickly losing consciousness and held her close to her chest. “Stay with me, Kid. Alright?  I am going to get you out of here.”_

_Asami is too weak to do anything but nod and allowed herself to sink into the woman’s arms. The policewoman almost sprinted out of the flaming mansion and got the young heiress to safety. The young Asami_ _let out a horrid dry cough coupled with a rattling and wheezing sounds as he lungs tied to expunge the harmful smoke that she had inhaled._

_“It’s going to be okay, you’re okay.  You’re safe now.” The woman who had saved her told her. If only Asami could believe that._

_She noticed a man draping white blanket over a figure near the front door, it quickly darkened with red stains.  Only a hand was left exposed, it seems like it is the only part of the body that has not been burnt._

_“Mom-Mommy…” Asami’s voice is somewhere between a scream and a sob as she ran up to the body and desperately reached for the hand. Her fingertips barely managed to touch Yasuko’s lifeless wrist before the six year old was reluctantly pulled away by her father._

_“Noooo!”_

* * *

 

Asami suddenly gasped and lurched to her side. Korra rubbed her back gently, watching with concerned eyes as Asami gasped for breath. Her knees were pressed against her chest and she hugged herself tightly while rocking back and forth as she cried uncontrollably.  
"Asami, what happened?" Korra asked urgently.

“M-mom.” Korra and Jinora automatically understood exactly what had happened. Korra bit her lip. She had never seen Asami this vulnerable. After all those years seeing those visions must have been excruciating for Asami. Korra pulled her lover closer to her body and held her tightly as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear as the sobbing died down to just tears.

  
"Listen, to me." Korra said as she placed both hands on Asami's face, wiping her tears gently with her thumbs. "You're safe now. I won't ever let anything or anyone hurt you, okay?"

  
"They killed my mom." Asami chocked out. "A firebender killed my mom."

  
"I know." Korra lowered her head. She wished that she could just bend Asami's pain away but she couldn't. "Maybe this will help ease the pain. You being a bender. I know that you have nothing against benders,” Korra chuckled, “I mean, you married me so that has to count for something, right?”

“But that doesn’t erase the fact that you she was hurt.” Jinora observed thoughtfully as she turned to Asami. “You have scars that run deeper than you may have realized. If you truly want to have complete control you must learn to accept what happened. You have to let go of the last bit of anger that is holding you back.”

“How?” The new waterbender sniffled.

Jinora smiled. “Forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. You must find the strength from within yourself to let go.” Asami realized that Jinora was right. She looked at Korra who gave her favorite lopsided grin and remembered that Korra forgave Kuvira even though she had no reason to and she let go of her anger towards Zaheer. Forgiving made Korra a stronger person, a stronger Avatar and if Tenzin was right in his prediction that she was an Avatar, as well, then she would have to find a way to let go of her anger.


	10. Stupid Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Nothing super important happens, just a little fun.

Asami stepped out of her morning shower and waterbent the water off herself and back into the shower.  _ That was certainly a very handy trick.  _ She put on a matching set of black lace underwear and bra but stopped in front of the mirror in her walk in closet and examined her profile. She was showing. She laughed and ran her hands down her stomach and couldn’t help herself when she squealed in delight. She practically ran out of the closet to the bed where Korra was still sleeping.

“Korra.” She whispered close to her ear.

Korra groaned and mumbled a curse to herself as she rolled over, wrapping the comforter over her head. The only thing that Korra could not even begin to understand, or accept, about her wife was why she was a  _ morning person _ . Asami eagerly tapped Korra’s shoulder. “I think I’m showing.”

“That’s awesome, babe.” Korra mumbled, still in a groggy haze.

“Do you want to see?” Asami grinned.

“Is there any chance that I could see after,” she opened a single eye to look at the clock in the bedroom. “SIX IN THE MORNING? I mean really, Asami? What part of ‘mornings are evil’ was I not clear on?”

Asami knew Korra was only messing around with her and wasn’t actually mad. “Kooooorrrrrraaaaa!” Asami whined falsely.

“Alright, alright. Let me see.”

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek and straightened up so that Korra could see her profile. She ran a hand over her belly so that Korra could clearly notice the curvature.

_ There it was _ . Her little bump. Suddenly, a thought hit Korra. She was at an impossible situation.

“You look as skinny as ever!” Korra said in a false chipper voice.

Asami’s face dropped. “You- You mean… you don’t see it?”

“Uh… Maybe. But you and Pema have conditioned me to always tell you look as skinny as ever and that is what I am sticking to!” Korra said playfully as she stood up and walked into the bathroom, her muscled, bare legs spilling out of the bed sheets sexily.

“Korra!” She growled and it only made Korra laugh harder as she closed the door.

“Damn her.” Asami cursed as she shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

 

Tenzin was glaring and shaking his head at the snoring Avatar. Unbelievable. She was at a council meeting for crying out loud! Raiko was going on about raising funds to improve the infrastructure of the lower ring in Ba Sing Se. “...And what do you think, Avatar Korra?” Tenzin flicked his fingers to shoot some freezing cold air at the Avatar.

Korra jumped up slightly startled. “Huh? Infrastructure. Yes! Good idea!” She looked sheepishly at Tenzin who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Excellent!” Raiko raised his hands cheerfully. “Now the next order of business-” Raiko’s sentence was interrupted by the creaking of the hand carved wooden double door as it was opened by a short female.

“Excuse me, Miss,’’ Raiko spoke up. “This is a private council meeting. I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“No, wait!” Korra called out with her brows furrowed. “She’s Asami’s assistant. Is everything okay?”

“Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato says she needs you. She says it’s urgent.”

“Oh, spirits!” She muttered harshly and she stood up so quickly that the chair behind her toppled down. “Tenzin, I have to-”

“GO!” He finished for her. She grabbed her glider and opened a nearby window. With one last reassuring nod form Tenzin she jumped out of the window and made it to the Future Industries tower in record time and scurried her way to Asami’s office.

“Asami!” She burst the door open frantically and saw the CEO just sitting by her desk going over some blueprints stand up and rush to her.

“Finally! What took you so long?”

“Are you okay?” Korra pulled the industrialist close to her and her hand moved to her stomach.

“Yes. I’m fine…I just… I need…” Asami decided to forgo the words and closed the distance between their mouths in a bruising kiss, swallowing Korra’s moan at the clashing of teeth. The kiss deepened and their tongues met. Warmth flowed through her, and she brought her arms around Korra's neck but Korra pulled back but not harshly, only concerned.

“So, let me get this right. You got your secretary to get me out of a council meeting with some of the most important people in the world, just so we could  _ have sex _ ?”

Asami sighed and covered her eyes as she nodded in defeat. Korra chuckled heartily. “You are the best wife  ever .”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Nah. But maybe we should work on your definition of ‘urgent’.”

“Yeah, we could do _ that _ or we could do... _ this. _ ” Asami’s hand found the opening of Korra’s vest and popped open. It took her a moment to realize they were slowly moving backwards, only noticing when Asami’s back rubbed against her desk. As her back hit the polished mahogany, she whimpered into the kiss. Asami leaned down to take Korra’s bottom lip into her mouth; the only sounds in the office were heavy breathing and sloppy kisses. Without realizing, Asami’s hips started rolling her hips down on Korra’s. The blue eyed girl removed her hands from industialist’s face and brought them down to her ass, pulling her into her when the industrialist rolled her hips. “Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” Taking in her disheveled hair and swollen lips, Asami is pretty sure she’s going to orgasm just from rocking into Korra like this.

“It’s these stupid hormones-” Asami tried to start, but gets caught in a moan. “They make me want to so much.” Asami mumbled, her head thrown back and her eyes now shut. Korra was enjoying this way too much. She kept one hand on Asami’s ass, squeezing and helping the woman rock into her, while her other hand reaches to palm Korra’s breast.

Korra rushed to breathe out a, “Yes,” as Asami begins to rub her thumb over her nipple but continued concentrating on making her wife feel good. Asami quickened her pace feeling her orgasm coming. “I-I’m gonna -” She tried to explain but was she buried her head into Korra’s shoulder, screaming out high pitched profanities.

“Do it. It’s okay,”

Asami let herself go, rocking into Korra a few more times before her toes curl and she gasps. _ She just came from humping Korra _ . She hesitantly brings down her head and made eye contact with Korra who is smirking. “I did not just do that.”

“I think you did,” Korra grinned, not even trying to wipe the smug look from her face. “So, are we done?”

“Not even close.” Her legs became weak as she felt Asami's hand trail down between her thighs, rubbing her through the thin material. She let her guide them down onto the floor of her office enjoying the kisses trailed along her neck and jaw. Asami toyed with the drawstrings of Korra’s pants, swiftly pulling them down and throwing the soaked garment aside. Pulling back, she started to remove her own skirt and blouse. Korra kissed her between her breasts and trailed her way down to her core.

Knock, knock. “Miss Sato, Mr. Nakashima is here to see you.” Her assistant called politely from the door.

“Cancel it!” Asami growled. “I’m busy.”

“Yes, Mrs. Sato.”

Asami looked up at Korra pleadingly and Korra knew to continue. She groaned as she felt slickness and heat against her lips and Asami arched her back. She couldn't see much with her face buried between Asami's gorgeous thighs, but she didn't need to. The muffled whimpers and moans above her were enough motivation. One of Asami's hands threaded through her hair, holding her head in place. The other was cupped over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Korra," Asami whispered, clutching tighter at her hair. "Korra, fingers. Use your-” Korra could tell she was close. It would only take a little more to send her flying over the edge. Without needing to ask twice she placed two fingers inside her and curled them up. “Oh! Yeah, that’s it." Just when she thought she was going to finish a second sharp knock on the door made Korra freeze and start pulling out. Asami sobbed in what sounded like pain. "Ignore it. Just keep—"

“Mrs. Sato, Mr. Nakashima insists on seeing you. He says that if he doesn’t see you in 10 minutes he’ll pull out all of his investments from the company.”

“Let him.” Asami grumbled bitterly.

“Who is that guy?” Korra asked.

Asami sighed deeply, “He’s the company’s biggest investor.”

“What?! Asami…” Korra scolded. She raised her voice so that Asami’s assistant could hear, “Tell him that Asami will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Will do, Avatar Korra.”

When Korra turned back to look at Asami, she had angry tears in her eyes. “Asami?” She asked in a quiet voice, “Are you crying?”

“Yes, I cry when I’m mad.”

“Wait,” Korra looked so confused. “You’re mad?”

“Yes, I’m mad!” Asami said in an exasperated tone as she stood up and started putting her clothes back on. “I’m mad because I can’t have sex with you.” She pouted adorably and then huffed loudly. “Ugh...I’m gonna kill him.”

“Please don’t.”

Asami leaned down and gave Korra one desperate last kiss. “Asami, hold on.” Korra stood up and with her thumb cleaned off some smudged lipstick. “Perfect. I’ll see you at home.”

“You most certainly will.” Asami winked before she left.

Korra was loving these stupid hormones.

  
  
  



	11. Trouble

Crimson silk sheets laid perfectly over folded outline of Korra and Asami’s sleeping bodies, which were intertwined and emanating heat. Korra let out a tired and relaxed breath as she woke up. She loved waking up on the weekends like this. Her body encased Asami’s and she nuzzled her face into her neck. She could feel each breath as they slept, her back would push up against Korra’s chest with each inhale and then leave it longing for the sensation again and again. She curled herself around Asami and placed a hand over Asami’s swelled stomach, running small, tender circles. Slowly, Korra variated the pressure of her fingers, drawing patterns over the pale abdomen. Encouraged by tiny responses from her child. It was the newest development at five months. Korra’s smile grew at the fluttering from Asami’s belly, the baby responding to her gestures. Her heart swelled with love, and she snuggled closer to press her entire palm against the warm skin of Asami’s bare stomach. Asami lifted her hand to place it over Korra’s and then she sighed contently when Korra kissed her shoulder.

 

The bedroom door creaked open and Korra heard the padded footsteps of a very large polar bear dog. Placing her forelegs on the bed, Naga nudged Korra on the back with her nose.

 

“Naga.” Korra groaned. The dog whimpered and started wagging her tail. An action that meant she was hungry. Growing frustrated by the lack of attention the dog leaned even closer and started licking her owner’s face. “Okay! Okay, you big goof. I’m up! See?” Korra laughed heartily as Naga’s heavy tongue lapped at her face. “We’re naked, Naga! I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a minute.” The dog gave a satisfied grunt before leaving. Korra grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself.

 

“Gonna feed Naga?” Asami asked with her eyes still closed.

 

“Yeah. Any special breakfast requests?”

 

“Mmm… pancakes.” Asami said with a sleepy smile.

 

“You got it.”

 

Korra descended the stairs onto the basement where they kept an ice chest full of fish. She grabbed a red one that was about thirty pounds and went back up to the kitchen and tossed it at her furry friend who expertly caught it. After that, she washed her hands to rid them of the fishy smell and started gathering the ingredients for the pancakes and making them.

 

“Smells good.” She heard a velvety voice.  She turned and saw her wife leaning against the counter. Korra turned around with two plates, one with significantly more pancakes than the other. She saw Asami in her purple and pink robe with a messy ponytail and the image made her mouth go dry and fried her brain. “Thanks.” Asami said taking the taller stack from Korra’s unmoving hand.

 

“T-that’s my plate.” Korra stammered. “I always have the taller stack!”

 

“Not anymore.” Asami shoveled a piece into her mouth. “I’m eating for two.”

 

“Yeah?” Korra crossed her arms and pouted. “Well, you’re gonna get fat.”

 

“Hey! What happened to ‘skinny as ever’?”

 

“I lied!”

 

“Jerk!” Asami flicked some of the flower on the kitchen counter at Korra’s face, dusting the bottom half of her face with white. She covered her mouth with a pale hand as she laughed at Korra’s stunned expression.

 

“Oh!” Korra wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “I see how it is. Well, I guess I don’t need the pancakes.” She shrugged and grabbed the jar of Northern Tribe maple syrup. With one swift motion she trapped Asami between her body and the counter. She tipped the syrup jar, letting the golden brown liquid drizzle slowly over Asami’s neck and shoulder. Asami giggled at her wife’s childish antics but then moaned as Korra dipped her head and licked the syrup off her shoulder and her way upwards. Her lips and tongue tracing the sweet trail until she reached the top of her neck. She felt Asami’s fingers thread into her hair, wordlessly urging her closer.

 

“Much better than pancakes.” Korra grinned.

 

“Korra,” she exhaled, her voice throbbing with desire and fingers trailing down Korra’s abs.

 

_Knock, Knock._

 

Korra groaned. “Why?! Why are we always getting interrupted?” She looked at Asami who shrugged but looked equally as annoyed. “I’ll go get rid of them.”

 

Korra stomped to the door of the mansion and swung the door open violently. “Beifong?” She was surprised to see the chief of police in the front door.

 

“Korra? Who is it?” Asami approached from behind her.

 

“What happened to you two?” Lin raised her eyebrows. Korra and Asami looked at each other and momentarily forgot that they were both covered in flour and syrup. Lin noticed the pink shades starting to form around both of their cheeks and decided that she did not really want to know. She cleared her throat, “Avatar, I need your help. You need to come to the police station immediately.”

 

“What?” Korra’s voice was alert now, though it was bordering on panic. “Is everything okay?”

 

“No we have a situation, and I’m afraid it’s getting a bit out of our area of expertise.”

 

“Okay. Let us shower and we’ll meet you there.” Asami spoke up.

 

“Sato, you might want to stay home. It-It’s not pretty.” Korra had never seen Lin so unnerved.

 

“I don’t care. I’m going.” Asami said in a determined voice.

 

“Fine, do what you want!” Lin grumbled. “But hurry up.”

* * *

 

“You guys made it!” Bolin called out when Korra and Asami got to the police station. Mako was leaning against a wall and Opal and Bolin were sitting on a bench holding hands.

 

“You guys are here, too?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, apparently Beifong wants us to handle this ‘Team Avatar’ style.” Mako muttered unenthusiastically.

 

“Does this have to do with the missing person’s cases you’ve been working on?” Korra asked Mako.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged she won’t tell us anything until she talks to you.

 

“Avatar!” Lin barked, drawing the group’s attention. “Follow me.”  The followed her to one of the rooms in the police station. She stopped before a metal door.

 

“Listen up, what you are about to see… it’s not going to be easy to handle. So, be warned.” Lin opened the door and led them to a metal table. There was a figure draped with a white cloth. One thing Korra was sure of was that it wasn’t human, it was too small.  Lin pulled back the sheet and the group gasped collectively.

 

It was appalling, horrible. Inhumane. On the table there was a dragonfly bunny spirit, just like Bum-Ju but instead of it having its lively colors it was a ghostly grey and it was completely still. _Dead_. Korra stood with a gaping mouth at the sight before her, unable to find any words to describe what she was seeing.

 

“This isn’t the first one we’ve found.”

 

“This is impossible!” Mako raised his voice. “Spirits can’t die!”

 

“They can be killed.” Korra spoke solemnly. “I-If someone takes their chi. Their life force.” She couldn't understand what she was seeing. _Why would someone do this?_

 

“Chief Beifong!” Someone walked in the room. “We found another one. This one is still alive, but barely.”  Korra noticed he was holding a little yellow spirit. When she saw its face she recognized it. It was the cute little leaf spirit that had turned into a dog and guided her to Toph.

 

“Avatar Korra!” The spirit smiled and reached out to her. The cop gingerly handed the spirit to her and she cradled its body against her chest. “It’s good to see you again.” The spirit spoke weakly.

 

The back of Korra’s eyes were burning and she thought that the knot that was beginning to form in her throat would make it impossible to speak, but she had to. “It’s good to see you too!” She croaked and forced a smile. “Let me heal you.”

 

“Silly Avatar!” The cheerful, dying spirit tried to laugh. “Water healing doesn’t work on us.”

 

“Please, tell me. Who did this to you?”  Korra looked desperate.

 

“A man named Sheng. He and his group have been going into the Spirit Woods and they’re using syringes to drain our chi.”

 

“Why?” The Avatar’s voice was full of urgency she knew that the spirit didn’t have much time left but she was also comforting and gentle. “Why would they do this?”

 

“I don’t know. “ The little spirit frowned. Its aura started to dim and its eyes started to close. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.”

 

“You were very helpful, thank you.” Korra’s eyes were starting to water, despite trying to be strong for the kind spirit.

 

The spirit’s final words were, “It was an honor, Avatar Korra.” The spirit died in her arms and Korra’s lips trembled as she whispered, “Go in peace.”  She placed the spirit on the metal table and cover it with another white sheet. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Asami. She turned to look at her and was met with big, loving green eyes and a comforting smile. Asami used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the Avatar’s tears.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

Korra shook her head no and her face shifted to a hard determined look. “I will make the person who caused this regret the day they were born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!


	12. Not a Walk in the Park

“Is it narcissistic for me to  _ really _ enjoy a park named after me?” Korra asked Asami as they walked hand in hand while also keeping a watchful eye on San and Toph who were playing Naga on the grass. They agreed to look after them for the day so that Bolin and Opal could have some time to themselves and to get some extra practice with the kids.

Asami chuckled. “Maybe. Is it crazy that I designed this park and that sculpture and had it built just because I missed you?”

“Now, that’s just obsessive. It’s like, you were in love with me or something.” Korra teased.

The pale woman smirked. “From what I hear, that love wasn’t as unrequited as I thought it was.”

Korra felt her face heat up slightly and her hand flew up to scratch the back of her neck in her signature and adorable nervous gesture “No. I suppose it wasn’t.”

“Honestly, I had this place built because one day I hoped you would come back and you would see this little token of appreciation for how much of a difference you’ve made for the world. So, that you could walk around and clear your head. A safe place.”

“Would it be cheesy if I told you that you and our baby are my safe place?” Korra smiled and Asami pecked her lips gently.

“Not as cheesy as me telling you that I carved out ‘Asami hearts Korra’ on one of these trees.”

“You did not!” She gasped. “You are the biggest dork ever!” Asami had missed that these last few weeks. Korra’s quiet and thoughtful demeanor after the leaf spirit died worried her. She didn’t know why that leaf spirit was so special to Korra but she could tell that her wife was mourning over he little friend, so she thought that the fresh air and spending some time with the kids and Naga would help ease her mind, at least for a little while.

“I actually did! And then a cop gave me a ticket. I got a ticket for vandalizing a park that paid for.” Asami giggled with a faint blush on her cheeks. “The tree is right over-”

She was interrupted by a threatening growl from Naga. Asami and Korra’s head snapped to see the polarbear dog standing protectively in front of the twins, snarling at two menacing dark spirits that were inching closer and closer to them hissing and screeching. They heard distant screams from other children and adults that were enjoying themselves in the park a few seconds ago but were now being attacked. Instinctively, Korra used her earthbending to knock the two spirits away from the tiny humans.

“Naga!” Korra used her commanding voice as she placed the two kids in her back. “Get San and Toph out of here.” She would have insisted Asami go with them too but Korra knew far too well that the pregnant woman was too stubborn to leave her side. With that the dog galloped away with the two kids straddled safely on her back.

She turned back and saw Asami stepping in front of a little girl and knocking away a spirit with a spurt of water. Despite the circumstances, Korra felt a surge of a pride for her wife. Watching her was completely mesmerizing with her hair running wild and the fierce look in her eyes. It was enough to drive Korra crazy when she was a nonbender, but now that she worked so flawlessly with water...

“Korra! Behind you!” She called out and the Avatar turned her heel and saw an 8 foot tall lizard- looking dark purple spirit with red eyes. She easily spirit bent the creature away and rushed to aid Asami who was now terribly outnumbered.

“Hey, sweetie!” Asami smiled but her eyes remained focused on her targets, “you busy?”

“A little.” Korra grunted as she firebent at a particularly stubborn spirit. “Watch your back, babe.” she knocked a spirit back with a gust of wind.

“Thanks. Korra, I need you to teach me how to spirit bend.”

“Are you kidding? Right  _ now _ ?”

“No time like the present, Master Korra.” Korra swore she saw Asami smirking.

“Alright, just surround the spirit with water and then focus on their energy and try to guide them and instill peace within them.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s not like it’s an exact science.”

Asami pouted, “I like science.”

“I know, you big nerd, but this is spiritual. Just focus. I believe in you.

Asami closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, all of the remaining attacking spirits were encased in a golden light and guided away.”

“Go in peace.” They both muttered in unison. Asami was staring incredulously at her hands.

Korra turned and pulled Asami into a tight embrace.

“Incredible. Wow! That was absolutely unbelievable.” Korra shook her head in disbelief as she said it but she was beaming at her wife because she meant every word she said.

“I have a pretty good master.” Asami winked at her and flashed her brilliant smile. Then proceeded to pull Korra back into their hug.

“Hey! Avatar Knucklehead!” This made Korra pull away from Asami, standing protectively in front of her.

“OW!” The dark skinned woman yelped when she felt a small object being thrown at her shoulder. “What the…?” She stammered off when she saw nothing she and Asami were alone.

“Down here, _ Uh-vatar.  _ Or maybe I should say Uh-vatars?” Korra and Asami looked down to see a winged squirrel spirit flinging another acorn at Korra.

“Ouch! Will you quit that?” She hissed.

“Why should I? Someone needs to protect us. Since, ya know, we’re being hunted and all.”

“Hey! I have spent every night of the last month out in the woods searching for this creep…”

“Not just  _ a creep _ .” The spirit shook his head sadly. “An army of creeps, there are more of them each night.”

“An army?” Korra’s heart dropped to her stomach. “Listen, I’m trying to stop this...

“Well, you’re not doing a very good job! More and more of us are dying and we try to retaliate and  _ you  _ stop to stop us. Geez, Avatar, you are supposed to be the bridge between humans and spirits, right?”

“Right. “She muttered, looking at the ground. No longer able to look the spirit in the eye.

“Well, lately it seems like your priorities have been a little one sided.” The spirit sighed. “As incompetent as you are,  _ we need you _ . The spirits that  _ you _ let into this world need you. Both of you, actually.” He eyed Asami curiously.

“I know.” Korra responded. “I am going to stop this.”

* * *

 

“ _ How the heck am I going to stop this?”  _ The Avatar growled to herself as she continued pacing the entire length of their bedroom. Asami’s face was etched with concern. She was sitting on the edge of their bed as her green orbs followed the raging avatar back and forth. This had been going on for half an hour. Korra mumbling incoherent things to herself.

“Korra?”

“This is my fault! It’s always my fault…” Korra resumed her pacing. Asami stood up and stood tall in front of Korra with her arms crossed over her bump.

“Stop.” Korra raised an eyebrow at her. “This is not your fault.”

“Didn’t you hear that spirit? It was  _ my  _ choice to keep the portals open!  And now-” she sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing her hands on her face. “Now, they’re being killed and I have no idea why. Toph was right, I’ve messed everything up.

Asami’s face softened and she sat down and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. “No, you didn’t. People and spirits have live together in peace for eight years now and the world is better because of them. Everyone can see it.”

That did not convince Korra. “Not everyone. Every choice I’ve ever made has had consequences. They always come back to haunt me. Innocents are being hunted because of me! How could we have been so selfish to bring a life into this awful world where innocent lives are taken every day?”

Asami looked shocked for a moment but shook her head, “you’re right, Korra.” She spoke softly. “This world is much less than perfect. No matter what we do threats will always come. But we can't let fear stop us. We have to keep trying to make this world better. And we have to raise this baby so that she can also make it better, too.” Korra smiled at her and nodded. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.” She kissed the younger woman’s forehead and pressed her shoulders down gently until they were both face to face on their pillows.  

“So… Have you thought of any names? Asami asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Actually, no.” Korra admitted, “I just figured you would want to name her Yasuko. It’s a pretty name.”

The engineer nodded sadly. “It is. But, both of my parents had such tragic ends… I just- I want something different for her. Something better. Something… unique, like her” Korra’s lips tugged into a smile as she watched Asami stroke the fabric over her belly. She was amazed by how completely in love she was with this woman and their future child. “I don’t know. It’s silly.”

“It’s not. I completely understand.” She kissed Asami’s forehead and smirked devilishly. “So a unique name, huh? What do think of Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?”

  
  
  



	13. Never play strip Pai Sho against Asami Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't played Never have I ever, here are the rules: a player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done the action that the first player says, must drink or put down a finger.

 

“Bolin, I’m not really sure if going out for drinks is a great idea. Korra’s been under a lot of stress lately. She goes out almost every night to try to catch the lunatic responsible for the killings. Also, I’m, well...” Asami gestured at her swollen abdomen.

 

“Yes! My point exactly! If Korra is stressed, what better way to blow off some steam than a night out in town? And, yes you’ve got a little steam bun in your oven, but pretty soon you won't be able to go out at all. You’ll be cooped up in that pretty mansion of yours. You’ll be so tired you won't even know what day it is. You’ll have dried vomit on you clothes but you won't bother to change out of them. You’ll be woken up every few hours each night by a screaming kid. And the poop, Asami! _The poop_! There is _so_ much of it. It will get into places you can’t even imagine-”

 

“Okay, Bolin. Okay! I get it.” Bolin grinned at the results of his tactics. “I’ll talk to Korra. _But no promises, okay?”_

 

Bolin nodded eagerly. “This is going to be so fun!”

 

* * *

 

_This was a bad idea._ Korra thought.  It was dark as they made their way through Air Temple Island. _I should be out there._

 

Asami easily sensed her wife’s distress and leaned closer to her. “Honey, relax.” She kissed her forehead. “Beifong and the police are patrolling tonight.”

 

Korra nodded but still did not look convinced. “Let's just find Jinora and Kai.”

 

“It looks like they found us.” Asami gestured with her head at the teenage couple approaching them.

 

“Hey, guys!” Asami smiled and the four of them exchanged hugs. “Ready to have some fun?” The younger couple nodded. “Okay, the speedboat is by the dock. Let’s go!”

 

Kai whooped and followed Asami’s quick pace easily. Jinora purposely slowed her pace to talk to Korra. “Are you doing okay, Korra? You seem out of sorts.”  Korra’s head snapped up and immediately thought of brushing Jinora off and telling her everything was fine but she knew Jinora would just see right through her, just like she had even as little girl.

 

“No.” Korra stopped walking and looked down at the cold, grey concrete that covered Air Temple Island’s floor. “I’m not okay.”

 

Jinora smiled sympathetically. "I picked up on that. Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"I just..." Korra said, picking the excess skin of her fingers. She closed her eyes as she exhaled and let the truth settle over her. _Just say it_. "I’m just... um... Overwhelmed?" The word didn’t feel like enough but it was the closest thing Korra could come up with. Jinora’s look prompted her to continue. “You know how all of my past enemies all seemed to have a cause they were fighting for? Amon wanted equality, Tarrlok wanted to reconnect with the spirits, Zaheer wanted freedom, and Kuvira wanted unity. But killing spirits? That’s just so unnecessarily cruel.” 

 

Jinora shifted over to close the distance between them and pulled Korra in for a hug. “I know. But I have a feeling that this spirit hunter isn't the only thing that’s on your mind.”

 

"After Zaheer, I thought that I lost everything. I lost my bending. I couldn't walk for six months. I lost my Avatar spirit for crying out loud!”

 

“But?”

 

“But now I have a lot more to lose than just my walking or bending.” She said looking at Asami talking to Kai while they walked to the docks and Jinora nodded understandingly. “When I gave myself up to Zaheer the choice was easy. It was just me. But now, I have a family. I would give up my walking or bending a thousand times over if it meant keeping them safe.  If anything ever happens to them-“

 

“Everything is going to be fine, Korra. I just know it. Now, let’s go have some fun!”  The young air bender took her hand and dragged her to the dock.

* * *

 

 Asami glanced back when she noticed Korra and Jinora’s change in pace and smiled slightly when she saw the two of them talking. She knew Korra trusted her wholeheartedly but she also knew that there were some things about Korra that she could never truly understand so she was glad Korra could at least confide in Jinora.

 

“Soooo Kai, how are things going with Jinora?” Despite the night and the boy’s dark complexion, she could see him blushing. “Have you two…?” She let the question linger.

 

Kai’s eyes widened. “What?! No! We haven’t…”

 

“Why not? I know she wants to. Do you not want to?”

 

“Of course I want to! It’s just...” Kai skin reddened as he broke eye contact.

 

“Kai,” Asami’s voice was gentle. “You know you can trust me, right?”

 

Kai dropped his head and sighed, “I can't do it. We’ve tried and I just can't...Every time I get _excited_ I get so paranoid that Tenzin is going to catch us that I just can't.”

 

Asami covered her face with her hand to hide her bubbling laughter.

 

“Yes. Ha. Ha. It's so funny.” The boy crossed his arm and pouted.

 

“Oh, no Kai. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because Korra used to have the same problem when we first started dating. Tenzin can be quite the mood killer.”

 

“So what did you do?” He asked.

 

“Nothing. Whenever we wanted to, she snuck out of the island and came to my house or the penthouse at the Future Industries building. That’s it!”

 

“What?” The teenage airbender tilted his head with curiosity.

 

Asami fumbled through her keys until she found a large brass one and separated it from the rest. “Here,” she dropped it on Kai’s hand.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A key to the penthouse. It's on the 22nd floor. It should be clean. I have my staff check on it regularly. I used to use it whenever I had late nights at the office but I haven't in a long time. Feel free to use it whenever you two want.”

 

“Wow… Asami, I don't know what to say. Thank you!”

 

“Say that you’ll babysit every once in a while and we will call it even.”

 

“Deal.” Kai smiled brightly. “But, why are you doing this?”

 

“You two are cute together.” Asami shrugged and looked at Korra and Jinora walking towards them. “But if you hurt her I will slit your throat in your sleep.” She whispered and saw him gulping nervously.

 

“Ready?” Asami asked out loud with an innocent smile. 

 

“Ready.” They both responded and the four got on the speedboat.

 

“Now, where do you think you’re going?” They heard Kya’s voice.

 

“Yes, where are you taking my niece?” Bumi was next to her.

 

“Aunt Kya, Uncle Bumi Korra and Asami are taking us out for drinks.”

 

“Drinks? Oh, boy count us in!” Bumi air bent himself into the boat and squeezed awkwardly between Kai and Jinora, oblivious to his niece’s glare.

 

“Bumi! Get out! The kids want to have fun without two boring old people.”

 

“Boring old people? You wound me, sister.”  He said with his hand over his chest.

 

“Fine. You guys can come.” Jinora said. “Just don't tell Dad.”

 

“Why would we tell that stick in the mud anything?” Kya smiled as she sat on the white and red couch of Asami’s boat.

 

“So, Kai,” Bumi started, “why are you smiling like a complete idiot?”

* * *

 

“Okay,” Bolin scratched his chin when his turn came. “Never have I ever played strip Pai Sho.”

 

Mako, Opal, and Kya all took drinks and Korra and Asami, who had opted not to drink, lowered a finger.

 

“Rule number one: never play strip Pai Sho against Asami Sato.” Korra said. “I don't think I've ever gotten naked that fast.”

 

“True.” Mako agreed. “Okay, my turn. Never have I ever been or have gotten someone pregnant.”

 

“Question: what if I’m not entirely sure?”  Bumi slurred in his tipsy state.

 

“Then, I guess you still take the shot.” Mako shrugged.

 

Bolin and Opal clinked their glasses together before they took their shots and Korra and Asami shared a quick peck before lowering another finger.”

 

“Never have I ever been with someone of the same sex.” Kai looked around the table.

 

“Bisexuals always loose at this game.” Korra pouted and Asami nodded in agreement and they both lowered their last finger. Kya quickly took her shot and Bumi and Opal did too.

 

“Really?” Kya gazed curiously at her brother and Bumi shrugged, “sometimes nights got really cold and lonely out in the battlefield.”

 

“Fair enough.” Kya noted. “What about you, Opal? I would have never guessed.”

 

“Me neither.” Bolin was gaping at his girlfriend.

 

“There’s nothing much to say. It was with my best friend, Jade, back in Zoufu and we were curious. It was really good but we both decided we like men a little more.”

 

“We are talking about this more when we get back home.” Bolin told her eagerly and she rolled her eyes. “I’m talking details, woman.”

 

“So, Asami, you never really told us how you like being a bender.” Kya asked.

 

“It’s fascinating the way break and form hydrogen bods so the water can move or you can manipulate each molecules’ vibrations and slow them down to create ice or speed them up to create vapor.” She was met with the blank expressions of 7 benders (all except Jinora) and decided to forgo the science. “But actually I have been able to bend for a really long time, even before I got pregnant.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Mako said incredulously.

 

“Absolutely. In fact, I can bend all four elements. I knew I was an airbender because Korra said I take her breath away.”

 

“Aww that’s cute.” Korra kissed her cheek.

 

“I'm also a firebender because I get Korra all hot and bothered.” Immediately a pink hue tinted Korra’s cheeks. “See?”

 

“I’m an earthbender because I have full control of Korra’s great mounds.” She gave a sultry smile and glanced at Korra’s breasts and the group chuckled collectively.

 

“Uh, Asami, where are you going with this?”  Asami only answered by giving Korra a blindingly white devilish smirk.

 

“But most of all, I'm a waterbender because when we’re in bed and I do this thing with my tongue Korra-”

 

“‘SAMI NOOOO!”  Korra covered her scarlet face as she endured the loud guffaws of everyone on the table, except Mako’s.

 

“Do you two ever talk about anything other than sex?” Mako sulked.

 

“Yes. Sometimes we talk about how terrible it was to date you.” Korra returned.

 

“Watch out there firebender, you just got bbuuuuurrnnnneeed.” Opal teased and he glared.

 

“Don’t mind him he’s just really sexually frustrated.” He covered his mouth even though everyone on the table could still hear him. “It’s been a while. Oooohh, Mako! Mako! Who’s better in bed? Korra or Asami?”

 

“I am not answering that. Ever.”

 

“Oh, c’mon bro you're the only one who can answer that accurately.”

 

“They’re both good. There, you happy?”

 

“I’d say we're more than just ‘good’.” Asami mumbled and Korra nodded.

 

“I'm not talking about this!” Mako crossed his arms and focused on Kya. “So, are you dating Beifong or what?”

 

Kya was clearly not expecting the attention and was blindsided. “I- uh… Yeah. I mean, yes. Lin and I are dating.” The older woman blushed and the entire table had smiles on their faces but decided not to press on the subject.

 

Asami stood up and took Korra's hand. “Come and dance with me, beautiful woman.” She dragged Korra to dance floor and were quickly followed by Opal and Bolin and Jinora and Kai. After a few songs Asami excused herself to go to the restroom and Korra went back to the table.

 

Asami sighed as she relieved the growing pressure on her bladder. She left the stall and meticulously washed her hands. The new waterbender leaned forward to inspect her lipstick and decided that it needed a fresh coat. As she dug though her purse, male figure that had been invisible a second before appeared from thin air behind her. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of his scarred face before she could even react he placed a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. _Chloroform._ She recognized the substance before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything went black.

 


	14. Warehouse

It had been a while since Asami had left for the bathroom and Korra was starting to get anxious. _I better go check on her to see if she’s alright_. 

“Asami?” She said as she peaked through the bathroom door but found a bathroom that was completely empty. Something caught her eye. A small brass tube by the sink. She didn't have to look twice at the lipstick. She could recognize that shade anywhere. It was undoubtedly Asami's. Before she completely panicked she decided to look around the bar. _Maybe she had just dropped it._ Korra quickly pushed down feelings of dread and decided to look for her around the place but a bad feeling settled in her gut.-

“Excuse me,” she asked a random guy she bumped into, “have you seen Asami Sato?” 

“Pshhh… Yeah!” This man was clearly very intoxicated. 

“You have? Where?”

 “Aww man, she’s like everywhere! On the newspaper, the radio, she even did that one shampoo commercial they play before movers… Lemme tell you, she is _smoking_ hot! That Avatar is one lucky lady… The things I would do to her if she was my-” the drunk man never got to finish his sentence because he was too busy being knocked unconscious by Korra's fist.  She made her way over to her friend’s table.

* * *

 

 

“I mean it’s not like dating either of them was great all of the time,” Mako huffed as he crossed his arms. “Korra would always nag me that I wasn't ‘supportive’ enough. And I caught Asami looking at waitresses’ butts. More than once!” 

“Aww poor, teenage Asami. Too gay for her own good.” Opal cooed. 

“Also, neither of them would laugh at my jokes!” 

“I wonder why…” the airbender muttered under her breath. 

“I’m funny. Right, guys?” Everyone in the table was avoiding eye contact at that time. “ _Right?”_

“Right!”

“Yeah, totally…”

“Absolutely!”

“The funniest, bro.”

“Yeah... “Opal dragged on, “you need to get laid. _Pronto_.”

“So trueee…” Bolin drawled out, “You know, I think Prince Wu would be down!”

 “Yeah, that could work… except for the fact that I. AM. NOT. GAY.”

 “Chill out _May-Ko._ They’re just getting under your skin. Besides, it’s all the same once it gets dark and cold.”  Bumi shrugged.

 “Oh, shut up all of you! “ Kya chided her smirking brother. “Mako you be with whomever you want, so long as they make you happy.”

 “So… a bottle of lotion and his left hand?” Bolin offered and there was another round of laughter.

  Mako crossed his arms and huffed. “Yeah, yeah. Very funny...”

 “What about Mako’s hand?” Korra asked as she approached the table. She had a crazed look in her eyes and bruised knuckles.

 “Nothing!” Mako said too quickly. 

“Heeeeeyyyy, Korr, where's Salami?” Bolin asked in a slurred tone.

Kai busted out in laughter. “You said Salami! Instead of Asami!” Kai buried his head in Jinora’s chest and continued laughing while Jinora pet his head.  “Your boobs are nice…”

“I was hoping you would know.” Korra looked around worriedly. “She said she had to go to the bathroom but when she took a long time I went to check on her and she wasn't there. So I came here.”

 “Well, she couldn't have gone very far.” Kya mused. Out of all of them she seemed to retain her liquor the best. _She’s right… unless someone got to her._

“Right! We’ll help you find her!” Bolin jumped from his seat only to turn green. “Just… Just...Gimme… a minute!” He slurred. “Oh, I'm gonna be sick…”

“Sit down, you big dummy,” Opal pulled him back down.

“Dammit!” Korra slammed her fist on the table. “You're all fucked! Gah! I don't have time this… I have to go. All of you stay here until I come back. Understood?”

“Korra, wait…” It was Jinora.

“Jinora! I don't have time-”

“I'm sober, I swear!” A pair of intense blue eyes narrowed and scanned for a single trace of lethargy. They found none only a hard, focused look.

“Alright fine. Follow me.” Korra led them out of the bar. Once she was outside sprinted across the pavement in pursuit of a spirit vine to help her localize Asami. She quickly found one and touched it, focusing all of her attention to one single person. _Nothing. There wasn't the slightest trace of her._  She let out a guttural sound of frustration as an uncomfortable twinge settled in her gut.

“I should’ve gone with her and never have let her out of my sight _.”_

“Settle down, Korra. You need to be clear- headed when you use the vines. We’ll find her, okay?” Jinora said as she gripped her arms. “I can sense them, alright? Now, let’s go find your family.” That was all Korra needed to hear, she nodded and followed after the young airbender.

_I can’t lose her. I can’t lose either of them._

 

* * *

 

“Wake up!” Asami heard after she received a hard slap to the face that would surely leave a red discoloration on her cheek. She noticed her hands and legs were tied up on a chair and she was in a dimly lit warehouse. She could hear water swishing form the outside.

“W-what? Who..?” She tried to blink a few times to eliminate the blurriness of her vision. Her vision focused on a tall man in his mid-forties with Fire Nation pale skins and icy blue eyes. He looked familiar. He was holding hands with an amber eyed woman with silky straight dark brown hair and a matching evil grin. Next to them was a short, lanky man with almond shaped eyes, a pencil mustache and greasy black hair? She recognized him as the man that chloroformed her. “You. You drugged me?

This peaked the blue eyed man’s interest, “Yes, sorry about that unpleasantness. I ordered Xao to do it.”

“Who the hell are you people? And…” She hesitated before asking her final question out of fear of what the answer would be. “What do you want with me?”

“Patience, Ms. Sato. All your questions will be answered. But first let me introduce myself to my _guests_.” He gestured around the room and by now the engineer’s eyesight had adjusted and cleared enough to let her see most of the warehouse. It was full of menacing looking men and women, some of which Asami clearly recognized from the most wanted pages of the newspaper. Gangsters, thugs, and crooked businessmen some of which she had to deal with herself in the past.   _What the flameo is going on?_

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” We waited as the chatter died down in the room and everyone had their undivided attention on him. “I am Professor Sheng Chow and is my wife Zira.” He motioned towards the amber eyed woman. “I used to teach about and conduct research on spirits. Everything there is to know about them at Republic City University. Behavior, anatomy, psychology… Everything there is to know about them. They are without a doubt fascinating creatures. ” _That’s why he looked familiar._ He was that crazy professor her students talked about when she taught a few advanced mechanics courses, as well as did her own research during the years Korra was in the South Pole.

“Then why are you killing them? Asami seethed, speaking loud enough so that the room could hear her.

“You see, my dear,” he was addressing her but it was clear that he intended for everyone to hear.

“As my research progressed I noticed that spirit Chis are much more powerful than originally thought. So much more that they can give us ‘non-benders’ powers way beyond our imaginations! Powers that are not limited to the four elements. Strength, flight, speed, and many more things that have yet to be discovered. Powers that could be acquired by anyone, _given that they pay the sufficient price.”_ He smirked at the last part and earned a few understanding chuckles from the audience.

 _This is madness._ She thought. _I have to get out of here._

 _“_ “With all these special gifts, imagine the prices people would be willing to pay for these extraordinary gifts! People that are much wealthier than our dear Mrs. Sato. We’ll be so rich we will wipe our asses with the yuans that have Avatar Aang’s face printed on them.” There were cheers, nods, and grunts of approval.

“You're never going to get away with this! Korra will stop you!” Asami seethed as she struggled with the ropes restraining her.

“Ah, Mrs. Sato. That is exactly why you are here. To make sure that the Avatar has no interference with our plans. But now that I think about it… your own chi is quite extraordinary. In the past, there have been no cases of a non-bender acquiring bending powers. I wonder if maybe we could have some.” He hummed dramatically and retrieved a large syringe from a nearby bag and Asami kept her poker face couldn’t help but let fear settle in her eyes.

_Korra, where are you?_

* * *

  
  
Jinora raced through the air with her wing suit and Korra was shortly behind her with her glider. Her eyes that had been filled with despair a few minutes ago were replaced by a determined, unforgiving look. The airbending master led them to an abandoned warehouse by the docks. They entered and decided to split up and the sight before Korra makes her see red. She saw a tall man leaning down and draining Asami’s chi with a syringe from the side of her neck. Her face is grimacing and her teeth are clenching from the pain.  


“STOP!” Jinora yelled and the man turned around, smirked, and harshly yanked out the needle out of Asami’s neck and she yelped. There was a small trickle of blood pouring down her pale, long neck.

  
“Master Jinora, so nice of you to join us,” he said.  “Although, I was kind of hoping to make this a family affair. Where’s the Avatar?” He asked. Jinora knows Korra is trying to get a different angle to hit this idiot and get Asami out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
“Whatever. You’ll do. I know you are close to the Avatar so you will tell her of my power.” He plunged the syringe in his hand, which was glowing with a blue liquid, into his own neck and pushed the plunger until all of the contents of the syringe were in his body.  
  
Just then, Korra lets her presence known to you, positioned at the second level of the warehouse overlooking the middle, well hidden from Sheng’s view. Just then, she shot a gust of wind through the warehouse, knocking down Sheng and the rest of his crew. She didn’t have time to deal with the rest of the top notch criminals in Republic City.  
  
“Korra?” Asami whispered weakly as the Avatar rushed to her wife, whose head was drooping down, eyes tight, and cut her loose from the ropes. The close range allowed Korra to see an angel red splotch on Asami’s cheek and a little blood dripping down form her neck but she seemed fine, if only a little disoriented. Once the rope loosened, she immediately wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, allowing shelf to be scooped up...  
  
“You’re safe now. I’m going to get you out of here.” Without looking back or without worrying about Sheng or anyone else, Korra took off with a sprint and got her as far away from the warehouse. It took Jinora only a few seconds to catch up to them. 

“I’m going to take her home, Jinora-”

 “But Sheng… and the others?” 

“I’ll deal with them later.” She said with a determined expression. “But right now, all I care about is getting her home. Do you think you can manage the rest of the group?” 

“Yeah,” Jinora smiled. “I can deal with a few drunk idiots.”


End file.
